


(In Other Words) Fly Me To The Moon

by padangasa



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi, Omega Verse
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padangasa/pseuds/padangasa
Relationships: Baek Jin/Park Yuri
Comments: 13
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Orang dari Negeri Timur Laut dan orang dari Negeri Timur Daya sebenarnya masih satu suku dan bangsa. Keduanya masihlah sesama orang timur. Hanya saja budaya mereka kini berbeda.

Sebelum akhirnya merdeka, selama lebih dari satu abad Negeri Timur Laut jatuh dalam jajahan Negeri Barat. Mereka dipaksa untuk melupakan budaya dan bahasa mereka dan hidup sebagaimana orang Barat. Siapapun yang menggunakan kebudayaan Negeri Timur Laut akan dihukum, bisa jadi mereka akan lenyap.

Banyak anak yang sama sekali tidak memahami kebudayaan mereka. Darah mereka masih darah Timur Laut meski sudah tercampur lewat pernikahan dengan darah Barat, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak bisa berbahasa Timur Laut.

Jadi karena ketidaktahuan akan budaya wajar bila Stefaniya bertanya, "Ma, baju apa yang pantas kita kenakan untuk pesta keluarga Baek?"

Ibunya akhirnya berpikir, "Kau benar, Stefa. Kita harus memikirkannya. Kita akan membicarakannya setelah kakak kakakmu pulang."

Ibu dari Stefaniya adalah alpha pemimpin koloni. Dia dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang diam diam sangat menjaga budaya Negeri Timur Laut, sehingga saat ini dia fasih berbicara bahasa Timur Laut. Dia juga paham tentang budaya Negeri Timur Laut.

Malam harinya saat seluruh anggota koloni berkumpul untuk makan malam, Mama bertanya, "Sudahkah kalian menyiapkan baju untuk pesta keluarga Baek?"

Arina si anak sulung menjawab, "Aku belum memikirkannya, Ma."

Sofiya mengusulkan, "Gaun lilit akan sangat bagus, aku rasa."

Simone menimpali, "Dalam keadaan apapun alpha sebaiknya menggunakan setelan, aku benar bukan, Yura?"

Yury menjawab, "Aku rasa memang baiknya kita berdua, para anak laki laki, dan Mama menggunakan setelan, Syoma. Untuk gaun, gaun lilit akan sangat bagus karena potongannya yang menyerupai baju adat Negeri Timur Daya."

Evgeniya bertanya, "Tapi bila ingin meniru baju adat mereka, apakah gaun yang dipakai harus memiliki lengan yang panjang?"

Pavel membalas, "Apa sulitnya memakai pakaian dengan lengan, Kak Gennya? Aku selalu pakai setelan lengan panjang di setiap pesta."

Zlatan ikut menambahkan, "Pestanya akan diadakan saat malam hari, Kak Gennya, pasti akan dingin."

Timofei bertanya, "Bukannya cuaca di Negeri Timur Daya lebih panas dari di sini?"

Sergey menjawab, "Tapi itu tidak membuat malam di sana menjadi sehangat siang, Tim."

Stefaniya menyimpulkan, "Aku suka ide Kak Sonya tentang gaun lilit lengan panjang. Kak Yura benar, itu mirip dengan baju adat mereka."

"Sudahkah kita membicarakan kendaraan ke sana?" Tanya Mama, "Aku rasa belum. Baik, karena kita tinggal di bagian paling selatan Negeri dan rumah keluarga Baek terletak di kota paling utara Negeri Timur Daya, jadi kita tidak akan menginap, kita akan berangkat dengan mobil. Kemudian kita akan menginap di hotel yang sudah aku tentukan, dan kita akan pulang pada siang esok harinya."

Setelah itu koloni itu kembali makan dengan tenang. Mama, yang bernama Susanna Kim, adalah alpha perempuan yang senang makan dan mengobrol, apalagi makan sambil mengobrol membahas hal hal yang remeh sampai yang serius.

Para anggota koloninya, yang adalah anak anak angkat dalam asuhan Susanna Kim akhirnya terbiasa mengobrol saat makan. Susanna yang disibukan kerajaan bisnisnya dan anak anak yang sudah dewasa dan memiliki pekerjaannya masing masing ini hanya punya waktu makan malam sebagai waktu untuk bercengkerama bersama keluarga.

Tidak jarang juga waktu makan malam mereka gunakan membahas undangan pesta seperti undangan pesta dari keluarga Baek kali ini.

Simone bertanya, "Ma, keluarga Baek ini rekanan bisnis Mama, bukan?"

Mama menjawab, "Iya, kau sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya, Syoma. Kepala keluarga Baek, namanya Bonseung, adalah rekanan bisnisku, dia banyak membantuku dengan urusan bisnis dari Negeri Timur Daya. Tapi di luar bisnis kami pun cukup dekat, dia punya anak seumuran Gennya."

Evgeniya terkejut, "Seumur denganku?"

Mama menjawab, "Salah satu dari ketiga anaknya adalah omega dan dia seumuran denganmu. Kalau tidak salah anak tengahnya."

Evgeniya terlihat senang, "Sudah seumuran, juga sama sama omega. Aku dan dia pasti bisa menjadi teman. Dengan Kak Asha juga bisa menjadi teman dan nanti kita bertiga akan membicarakan hal hal yang hanya omega saja yang tahu."

Arina tertawa kecil, "Hentikan membahas tentang omega saat kita sedang makan, tidakkah kau merasa itu kurang sopan, Gennya?"

Mama menambahkan, "Dan anak bungsu Bonseung seumuran Zlatko."

Zlatan hanya mengangguk, "Apa dia juga beta? Tapi harusnya aku tidak bertanya, ada sangat banyak beta dibanding omega di dunia ini, wajar bila anak Tuan Baek Bonseung juga beta."

Pavel menambahkan, "Itu sudah tercermin dalam koloni kita, kita memiliki enam orang beta, sementara omega hanya Kak Asha dan Kak Gennya, dan alpha hanya Mama, Kak Syoma dan Kak Yura."

Mama menyela, "Tapi, Pasha, keluarga Baek Bonseung hanya berisi tiga orang, sementara koloni kita berisi sebelas orang. Bukan perbandingan yang setara, baru akan setara bila kita membandingkan dengan keluarga besar Baek. Tentang keluarga besar Baek, aku tidak tahu terlalu banyak."

Ada perbedaan kenapa keluarga Baek Bonseung disebut sebuah keluarga sementara keluarga Susanna Kim disebut sebuah koloni. Sebuah keluarga berisikan orang orang yang terikat hubungan darah dan pernikahan tanpa harus tinggal bersama sementara sebuah koloni berisikan orang orang yang tanpa perlu ikatan darah yang tinggal bersama meski tidak menutup kemungkinan adanya hubungan darah dan pernikahan. Contoh koloni adalah koloni Susanna Kim dan anak anaknya yang dia angkat dan asuh sejak mereka kehilangan orangtuanya dalam perang kemerdekaan melawan Negara Barat.

Anak anak Susanna kebanyakan mempertahankan nama keluarga asli mereka, seperti Arina An, Sofiya I, Simone Cha, Yury Pak, Evgeniya Li, dan Pavel Yun. Ada juga anak anak Susanna yang ditemukan tanpa kejelasan siapa orang tua mereka, Susanna memberikan nama depan dan nama keluarganya kepada anak anak itu, mereka adalah Zlatan Kim dan si kembar Sergey Kim dan Stefaniya Kim.

Sementara Timofei adalah seorang anak yang dititipkan orang tuanya pada Susanna, Timofei mengenal kedua orang tuanya juga kakak dan adiknya, keluarga Timofei sering berkumpul, dia pun masih menggunakan nama keluarganya yang adalah nama keluarga yang sangat menunjukan suku dan bangsa yang berasal dari Barat, hanya saja saat ini dia tergabung dalam asuhan koloni Susanna Kim.

Stefaniya bertanya lagi, "Tapi bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa menemukan gaun lilit yang sesuai dengan baju adat Negeri Timur Daya?"

Sofiya segera menjawab, "Tenang, Dik. Kita bisa mencari gaun yang menyerupai gaun lilit. Potongan kerah yang bertumpukan dan menyilang sudah mirip dengan bagaimana orang Timur Daya berpakaian apalagi bila kita menambahkan ikat pinggang."

Stefaniya meminta, "Kakak bantu aku, ya."


	2. Chapter 2

Mobil yang hanya memiliki tiga tempat duduk untuk penumpang membuat koloni Susanna Kim harus mengunakan empat buah mobil berbeda dalam perjalanan kali ini. Tiap mobil berisi satu perempuan atau omega dan satu sampai dua orang anggota koloni lain untuk menjaga mereka, aturan ini tanpa menghitung supir mobil.

Mama dan Arina berada dalam satu mobil yang sama. Sementara selain mereka anggota koloni lain membentuk kelompok bertiga. Simone dan si kembar Sergey dan Stefaniya ada dalam satu mobil yang sama. Lalu, Zlatan, Pavel dan Evgeniya ada dalam satu mobil yang sama. Dan yang terakhir, Yury, Timofei dan Sofiya ada dalam satu mobil yang sama.

Timofei duduk di depan, tepat di samping supir. Sementara Yury dan Sofiya duduk di belakang.

Sofiya menegur, "Jangan murung, Yura Sayang."

Yury terkejut, "Aku murung? Tidak, Sonya, aku tidak murung."

Sofiya bertanya, "Lalu apa yang kau pikirkan selama melihat keluar jendela itu?"

Yury menghela napas, "Aku hanya berpikir pesta itu seperti mimpi. Kita bersiap hanya untuk bersenang senang dalam waktu yang singkat dan melupakannya esok harinya. Walau pun sedang terjadi perang atau perang baru saja berakhir, kita akan tetap bersiap untuk pesta dan melupakan hal apa saja yang sejatinya terjadi dalam kehidupan kita yang nyata. Benar benar terdengar seperti hal yang semu, bukan? Benar benar seperti mimpi, bukan?"

Sofiya berpikir, "Kau benar, Yura. Aku dan Stefa bahkan mempersiapkan gaun kami berhari hari padahal pesta hanya akan berlangsung beberapa jam saja."

Timofei menyahuti, "Kak Sonya, jangan menyesal mempersiapkan gaunmu. Gaya gaun lilit yang seperti baju adat Negeri Timur Daya bukankah gaya yang mulai digemari, aku rasa kegemaran ini akan bertahan hingga sangat lama."

Sofiya membalas, "Kau tahu, Tim, kenapa wanita sangat menggemarinya? Gaun lilit dikencangkan di kedua sisi badan seperti baju adat Negeri Timur Daya. Cara ini lebih mudah daripada memakai gaun yang dikencangkan di punggung seperti gaya Barat."

Yury bertanya, "Apa itu artinya kau bisa memakainya dan mengencangkannya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain?"

Sofiya menjawab dengan semangat, "Tentu saja! Aku dan Stefa sama sama menggunakan gaun tanpa bukaan dan gaun lilit tipis tembus pandang di atasnya dan semua itu kami lakukan sendiri. Kak Asha juga berpakaian sendiri, meski memang dia memilih gaun lilit beludru yang sederhana saja dan menambahkan ikat pinggang dan bros di sisi pinggangnya. Hanya Gennya yang aku lihat menggunakan gaun ala barat, meskipun potongan kerahnya yang bertumpuk dan menyilang sebenarnya mengambil dari pengaruh baju adat Negeri Timur Daya."

Yury bertanya, "Aku jadi penasaran, bagaimana bila pakaian pria juga mengambil pengaruh dari baju adat Negeri Timur Daya?"

Timofei menjawab, "Tidahkah pakaian pria akan kehilangan kekokohannya bila mengikuti baju adat Negeri Timur Daya?"

Yury berpikir ulang, "Kau benar, baju adat mereka tidak memiliki kekokohan dalam pakaiannya. Juga, cara memakainya yang dikencangkan di sisi badan justru lebih menyulitkan daripada satu barisan kancing di dada."

Sofiya menambahkan, "Aku pikir apapun bisa dilakukan dengan gaya berpakaian selama kau punya keinginan dan daya khayal yang tinggi. Aku menanti dalam beberapa tahun lagi akan dapat melihat pakaian Negeri Timur Daya yang sudah dipengaruhi gaya berpakaian orang Negeri Timur Laut, atau malah orang Barat."

Timofei menceletuk, "Atau orang yang sama rata memiliki darah Timur dan Barat, seperti aku."

Sofiya berujar lagi, "Tapi, Yura, mungkin akan menjadi usulan bagus bila sekali kali kau mencoba pakaian Negeri Timur Daya. Kau terlihat cukup tertarik dengan kebudayaan mereka."

Yury menjawab, "Bagaimana tidak tertarik, Sonya? Dahulu sebelum negeri kita dijajah, kita memiliki budaya yang sama dengan Negeri Timur Daya, bukan? Kebudayaan mereka adalah kebudayaan leluhur kita. Aku hanya ingin melebih memahami bagaimana leluhur kita hidup. Bukannya aku menolak bahwa aku memiliki setidaknya sedikit darah Barat dalam diriku, tapi aku merasa lebih memahami kehidupan orang Barat dibanding orang Timur."

Tiba tiba supir berbicara, "Permisi, Tuan Tuan dan Nona, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di kediaman keluarga Baek."

Timofei bertanya, "Kenapa cepat sekali? Sedekat itukah rumah kita dengan rumah keluarga Baek?"

Supir menjawab, "Kita hanya perlu melewati perbatasan negara saja, Tuan. Bicara soal jarak, memang dekat."

Kediaman keluarga Baek memiliki halaman yang luas, ada tempat yang dipersiapkan khusus untuk memarkir banyak mobil. Gaya bangunannya sangat mencerminkan rumah Timur Daya, meskipun dapat dikenali kalau rumah ini sudah mendapat pengaruh dari Timur Laut dan Barat.

Yury, Timofei, dan Sofiya diturunkan di teras depan rumah dan langsung disambut oleh pelayan dengan pakaian adat Negeri Timur Daya. Mereka bertiga lalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Di dalam sudah berkumpul anggota koloni yang lain, mereka berkumpul di dekat pintu sambil menunggu Yury, Timofei, dan Sofiya yang menaiki mobil terakhir hingga datang.

Mama bicara, "Baik, karena semuanya sudah berkumpul, sekarang kita harus memberi salam dulu kepada yang menggelar pesta."

Koloni itu berjalan beriringan menuju kepala keluarga Baek, Baek Bonseung. Anak anak hanya mengikuti kemana Mama pergi karena hanya Mama yang mengenal Baek Bonseung.

Mama bicara dalam bahasa Negeri Timur Daya yang kurang dipahami anak anaknya. Dia berbicara kepada seorang pria yang sedang berkumpul dengan empat orang anak muda " _Selamat Malam. Pesta yang meriah, Bonseung."_

" _Terimakasih, Soyeon. Kau datang bersama anak anakmu?"_

_"Benar, kesepuluhnya anak anakku aku ajak ke pestamu."_

Mama menoleh ke arah anak anak dan berkata, "Ini Baek Bonseung yang aku ceritakan. Sekarang kalian perkenalkan diri kalian masing masing dengan adat Timur."

Perkenalan dengan adat Timur berarti membungkuk dengan hormat kepada orang yang dianggap memiliki derajat lebih tinggi, seperti pemimpin, guru, dan orang tua.

Arina selaku anak tertua yang paling pertama membungkuk kepada Tuan Baek Bonseung dan memperkenalkan diri, "Arina An."

Mama bicara, " _Ini anakku yang tertua._ "

Lalu Simone juga memperkenalkan diri, "Simone Cha."

Lalu Sofiya juga memperkenalkan diri, "Sofiya I."

Mama bicara, " _Mereka seumuran, lahir di musim yang sama."_

Lalu Yuri membungkuk dan memperkenalkan diri, " _Selamat malam, Tuan Baek Bonseung. Nama saya Park Yuri. Senang bertemu dengan anda, Tuan."_

Tuan Baek Bonseung terkejut, " _Ternyata ada juga anak Soyeon yang bisa bahasa Timur. Rupanya kau tidak seperti kakak kakakmu yang tidak bisa bahasa Timur_."

Yuri tersenyum, " _Terimakasih, Tuan._ "

Mama bercerita, " _Dia belajar bahasa Timur dengan giat, Bonseung. Si Nakal ini dokter di rumah sakit angkatan bersenjata, dia sempat turun ke medan perang saat Perang Kemerdekaan. Aku tahu perang memberinya kenangan buruk, jadi aku paksa dia berhenti dari rumah sakit itu, tapi dia menolak -benar benar anak nakal."_

Tuan Bonseung tersenyum, dia menepuk bahu Yury, " _Seorang ksatria. Kau adalah seorang ksatria, Yuri. Aku bangga padamu dan harusnya ibumu juga bangga padamu."_

Mama tertawa.

Evgeniya lalu memperkenalkan diri, "Evgeniya Li."

Mama bicara, " _Ini gadisku yang memiliki semangat tinggi."_

Lalu Pavel memperkenalkan diri, "Pavel Yun."

Lalu Zlatan memperkenalkan diri, "Zlatan Kim."

Mama bicara, " _Aku menemukannya tanpa keluarga, jadi aku memberi nama keluargaku padanya."_

Lalu si kembar memperkenalkan diri, "Sergey Kim", " Stefaniya Kim."

Mama bicara, " _Mereka anak kembar. Mereka juga, sama seperti Zlatan, aku menemukan mereka tanpa keluarga, jadi aku memberi nama keluargaku pada mereka."_

Dan yang terakhir Timofei membungkuk dengan sopan dan memperkenalkan diri, "Timofei Anzardi."

Baek Bonseung terlihat dingin, " _Orang Barat?"_

Mama menjawab, " _Memang. Memang ayahnya orang Barat, tapi dia tetaplah anak yang lahir dan besar di Negeri Timur Laut. Dia anakku."_

Tuan Baek Bonseung melunak, " _Baik, kalau begitu akan aku perkenalkan dengan anak anakku."_

Keempat anak muda yang berdiri di dekat Tuan Baek Bonseung memperkenalkan diri.

Dimulai dengan seorang gadis, " _Nama saya Baek Sujin. Senang bertemu dengan anda_."

Lalu laki laki disebelahnya memperkenalkan diri. Tuan Baek Bonseung langsung menambahkan, " _Ini menantuku._ "

Lalu seorang anak kira kira sepantaran antara Simone sampai Pavel memperkenalkan diri. Agak sulit menebak apakah dia laki laki atau perempuan. Semua orang meskipun dia wanita atau pria di Negeri Timur Daya memanjangkan dan menyanggul rambut mereka, mereka juga memakai pakaian yang panjang -Evgeniya menyebut, semua orang meskipun dia wanita atau pria di Negeri Timur Daya menggunakan gaun.

Yury tahu sebenarnya ada perbedaan antara pakaian wanita dan pria, tapi memang perbedaannya tidak mencolok dan sangat jelas seperti orang Barat.

Anak itu menggunakan pakaian -yang Evgeniya bilang gaun- berwarna biru muda. Rambutnya tersanggul dengan rapi. Dia membungkuk lalu memperkenalkan diri, " _Nama saya Baek Jin. Senang bertemu dengan anda."_

Lalu anak Tuan Baek Bonseung yang terakhir memperkenalkan diri, " _Nama saya Baek Junghoon. Senang bertemu dengan anda."_

Bagi orang yang tidak memahami bahasa Timur mereka hanya akan menganggap Sujin dan Junghoon memiliki nama yang panjang sementara Jin memiliki nama yang pendek. Tapi Mama dan Yuri memahami tata bahasa Timur dan juga memahami bagaimana orang Timur memberi nama anak mereka. Alpha dan beta akan mendapatkan dua nama, sementara omega karena mereka terlahir sebagai omega hanya akan mendapatkan satu nama. Sujin dan Junghoon adalah contoh orang dengan dua nama, sementara Jin adalah contoh orang dengan satu nama -Jin adalah contoh omega.

Ini tidak seperti cara orang Barat menamai anak. Orang Barat bebas memberi nama anak mereka seberapa panjang, Evgeniya memiliki nama yang panjang meski dia omega dan Simone bahkan Yury sendiri memiliki nama yang pendek meski mereka alpha. Sementara ada juga yang seperti Arina, Sofiya, dan Timofei, mereka memiliki tidak begitu panjang dan juga tidak begitu pendek.

Zlatan menepuk bahu Yury dan bertanya, "Apa yang Kak Yura bicarakan dengan Tuan Baek Bonseung tadi, lama sekali kalian berkenalan."

Yury terkejut dan menjawab, "Ah! Oh, hanya membahas tentang pekerjaanku di angkatan bersenjata saja. Dia bilang dia bangga padaku saat tahu aku seorang prajurit."


	3. Chapter 3

Yury berdiri di hadapan cermin, dia sedang memakai seragam dokter angkatan bersenjatanya. Sementara Yury merapikan seragamnya yang berwarna hitam, Simone menyadari ada yang tidak biasa dari saudaranya ini -Yury tidak berhenti tersenyum.

Simone bertanya, "Apa yang membuatmu terus tersenyum, Yura?"

Yury menjawab, "Tidak, tidak ada apa apa, Syoma."

Simone berdecih, "Aku sudah kenal lama denganmu, Yurka. Kita sekolah di kelas yang sama, tinggal di rumah yang sama, bermain bersama, bahkan sejak jaman sekolah sampai sekarang kita tidur di kamar yang sama -hanya ranjang kita saja yang berbeda. Aku cukup mengenalmu dan aku menyadari kau tidak berhenti tersenyum sejak pesta keluarga Baek."

Yury hanya membalas sekenanya, "Benarkah?"

Simone bertanya lagi, "Kau tahu, Yura. Jin Baek terlihat sangat menarik, bagaimana kalau aku mendekatinya?"

Yury menoleh dengan cepat dari hadapan cermin, dia memandangi Simone dengan senyum yang sudah lenyap, "Kau tertarik padanya?"

Simone tertawa, dia tidak peduli meski hari sudah semakin siang dan dia nasih mengenakan pakaian tidur dan tetap berbaring di ranjangnya sambil tertawa, "Tidak, Yura, aku hanya mengejek saja. Jin Baek memang manis, tapi dia juga terlihat garang, dan apakah aku akan mendekatinya semisalnya aku tertarik padanya? Tentu saja jawabannya tidak."

Yury menegur, "Bersiaplah, Syoma. Kau juga harus pergi kerja."

Syoma tidak mempedulikan hal itu, "Tapi aku benar bukan, Yura? Kau tertarik pada Jin Baek dan sampai berhari hari tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Aku jarang melihatmu seperti ini, bahkan dulu saat kau berhubungan dengan Anastasia, kau tidak pernah seperti ini. Padahal aku berpikir kalian akan segera melanjutkan ke jenjang pernikahan."

Yury membalas, "Jangan membicarakan masa lalu, jangan juga membicarakan urusan orang. Urusi saja dirimu apakah kau mau menikah atau tidak."

Simone berdiri dari ranjangnya, merapikan pakaiannya dan beranjak pergi, "Aku, Kak Asha dan Sonya tidak ada yang berniat menikah, hanya kau dan Gennya di antara anak anak tertua Mama yang mau menikah, kita juga belum membahas hal ini pada adik adik, jadi cepatlah menikah, Yura."

Yury memandang cerminan dirinya lagi, menilai apakah seragamnya sudah lengkap dan rapi, saat dirasa dia tidak kurang suatu apapun dia menyusul Simone pergi keluar kamar.

Di ruang makan para anggota koloni berkumpul untuk makan, ada yang sudah siap pergi bekerja atau sekolah ada juga yang masih bersantai. Mama sendiri cukup santai, meskipun dia bekerja, tapi dia senang bekerja dari rumah, jadi dia punya banyak waktu santai.

Para wanita akan tinggal di rumah. Sofiya sebenarnya ingin bekerja, tapi mencari pekerjaan untuk wanita adalah perkara sulit, bahkan bagi alpha dan beta, tapi terutama bagi omega mencari pekerjaan adalah hal mustahil. Itulah mengapa Simone dan Sofiya bekerja kepada Mama.

Pavel bertanya, "Ada di mana Kak Asha?"

Evgeniya yang sedang menikmati sarapannya menjawab, "Musim cinta datang padanya jadi aku meninggalkannya di kamar."

Mama bertanya, "Sudah kau suruh pelayan mengiriminya sarapan? Walau sedang dalam musim cinta, omega tetap butuh makan."

Evgeniya menjawab, "Sudah, Mama."

Mama memerintah, "Jaga Asha, Gennya. Sonya tidak ada urusan keluar rumah bukan hari ini? Temani Asha dan Gennya."

Sofiya menjawab, "Tidak, Ma."

Pavel bertanya, "Memang Mama tidak akan ada di rumah hari ini?"

Mama menjawab, "Aku ada keperluan ke luar nanti siang. Kalian yang di rumah tolong saling menjaga diri."

Timofei berdiri dari bangkunya, "Mama, aku harus pergi sekarang."

Perhatian Mama dan anggota koloni yang lain langsung terpusat pada Timofei. Mama bertanya, "Kau mau pergi sekarang? Sudah selesai sarapannya?"

Yury juga bertanya, "Apa kau tidak mau berangkat denganku?"

Timofei menjawab, "Aku sudah selesaikan sarapanku, Ma. Aku harus pergi sekarang kalau tidak ingin terlambat."

Timofei akhirnya pergi. Mama mengekor di belakang Timofei sementara anggota koloni yang lain tetap melanjutkan sarapan, bahkan ada yang baru saja bergabung.

Setelah selesai sarapan Yury pun pamit, Yuri berkata, "Kalau begitu aku juga berangkat sekarang."

Stefaniya yang baru muncul di meja makan mengeluh, "Kak Yura sudah mau berangkat saja."

Yura tersenyum, "Iya, Sayang, Kakak harus pergi sekarang."

Evgeniya membalas, mendorong Yury untuk segera pergi, "Kalau begitu selamat jalan, Pak Dokter."

Sementara Yury pergi, Sofiya mengingatkan, "Pamit pada Mama, Yura!"

Yury membalas, "Baik."

Mama baru akan kembali ke meja makan setelah mengantar Timofei pergi. Dia bertanya, "Kau akan pergi sekarang, Yura?"

Yury menjawab, "Iya, Ma."

Mama menepuk bahu Yury, tangannya meraba seragam Yury sampai ke bagian bagian kecilnya. Mama bicara, "Bonseung benar tentangmu."

Yury seketika teringat apa yang Tuan Baek Bonseung katakan tentangnya; Mama harus bangga karena Yury adalah seorang ksatria.

Mama melanjutkan berbicara, "Aku hanya tidak suka kalau kau membahayakan diri dengan turun ke medan perang, meskipun kau bukan dalam barisan terdepan tapi selalu ada kemungkinan aku tidak akan lagi melihatmu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau kau tidak pulang."

Yury tidak berani membalas perkataan Mama, jadi dia hanya diam saja.

Mama melanjutkan, "Semoga tidak akan ada perang lagi, jadi kau juga akan aman."

Yury menutup mulutnya rapat. Sebenarnya dia tahu tentang kemungkinan terjadinya perang di kemudian hari, tapi dia tidak mengatakannya kepada Mama agar Mama tidak terlalu pusing memikirkan Yury.

Yury menjawab, "Aku harap tidak akan terjadi perang lagi, Ma."

Mama membalas, "Aku juga berharap di masa yang akan datang jangan sampai negara kita berperang lagi. Bayangkan bila kau sudah menikah dan memiliki anak, lalu kau harus pergi. Aku tidak ingin lagi melihat anak anak yang polos dan murni kehilangan orang tua mereka. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini jalan yang kau pilih sendiri dan aku pun sama sekali tidak memiliki hak untuk mengatur hidupmu. Inilah alasan kenapa aku menyebutmu anak nakal, kau selalu membuatku khawatir."

Yury memeluk Mama. Yury paham Mama adalah alpha yang kuat dan sudah melewati jaman perang yang gelap dan menyedihkan. Mama yang paling paham apa yang penjajahan dan peperangan lakukan pada kehidupan manusia.

Yury berkata, "Terimakasih sudah menampung dan membesarkan anak nakal ini, Ma."

Mama menepuk lengan Yury, "Kau ini."

Yury berkata lagi, "Bicara tentang pernikahan-"

Mama menyela dengan cepat, "Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan tentang pernikahan?"

Yury menjawab, "Iya, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Mama bertanya, "Tentang seseorang?"

Yury menjawab, "Iya, tentang seseorang."

Mama menghela napas lega, "Jujur saja, aku pikir kau akan merubah pikiranmu tentang pernikahan setelah hubunganmu dan Anastasia berakhir, tapi ternyata aku salah. Semoga kali ini semuanya berjalan mulus sampai maut memisahkan kalian."


	4. Chapter 4

Yury menyengajakan diri pergi bersama Mama saat Mama harus mengurus sebuah urusan di Negeri Timur Daya. Yang mana itu berarti bertemu dengan Tuan Baek Bonseung.

Mengikuti bagaimana Mama bekerja memang bukan kali pertama Yury lakukan. Sebagai salah satu dari dua alpha tertua di koloni, Yury dan Simone banyak diajari oleh Mama bagaimana cara menghidupi dan melindungi keluarga, termasuk soal bisnis. Para wanita seperti Arina, Sofiya dan Evgeniya juga memiliki perannya sendiri dalam keluarga, tapi karena perempuan sulit mencari kerja, Mama lebih mendorong Yury dan Simone untuk bekerja.

Bila tidak bekerja menjadi dokter angkatan bersenjata, Mama mengharapkan Yury ikut bergabung dalam bisnisnya seperti Simone, hanya saja Yury telah memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri.

Tapi, kali ini alasan Yury menyengajakan diri pergi bersama Mama dalam urusan bisnis bukan karena dia ingin lebih terlibat dalam bisnis Mama. Dia ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Baek Bonseung.

Mobil yang Mama dan Yury tumpangi berhenti di pekarangan kediaman keluarga Baek. Hari ini Tuan Baek Bonseung mengundang Mama makan siang bersama, Mama pun sudah memberitahu Tuan Baek Bonseung bahwa dia akan mengajak serta Yury dan Tuan Baek Bonseung sudah memberikan izin.

Mereka turun dari mobil dan membiarkan supir mereka mencari parkir sendiri, mereka tidak banyak berbicara, hanya mengikuti kemana pelayan keluarga Baek mengarahkan mereka.

Meskipun sudah terpengaruh gaya Barat, kediaman keluarga Baek dibangun dengan gaya yang sangat mencerminkan Negeri Timur Daya. Saat pesta dahulu, ruangan ruangan ditata dalam gaya yang terpengaruh gaya Barat, menyesuaikan dengan tamu undangan yang juga berasal dari Negeri Timur Laut yang banyak terpengaruh Barat karena penjajahan. Saat ini bahkan penataan ruangannya menambah kesan Negeri Timur Daya yang kental, Yury merasa dia dan setelan pakaian gaya Barat yang dia dan Mama kenakan tidak berada di tempat yang seharusnya, Yury merasa dia akan lebih pantas bila menggunakan pakaian adat Negeri Timur Daya lengkap dengan rambut panjang yang tersanggul atau terkepang, seperti Tuan Baek Bonseung dan anaknya, Baek Junghoon.

Tuan Baek Bonseung menyapa, " _Selamat datang, Soyeon!"_

Mama menjawab, " _Terima kasih telah mengundang aku dan mengizinkan anakku datang."_

Kedua kawan itu mengucapkan salam dan sedikit berbasa basi. Yury menyadari keberadaan Baek Junghoon di sana. Dia adalah anak laki laki tertua Tuan Baek Bonseung, sama seperti Yury adalah anak laki laki tertua Mama. Itu artinya mereka ada dalam posisi yang sama.

Tuan Baek Bonseung sedikit berbasa basi, " _Bagaimana kabarmu, Nak Yuri?"_

Yury tersenyum dan membalas, " _Kabar saya baik, Tuan. Terima kasih telah mengizinkan saya datang."_

Mereka berempat duduk di meja makan keluarga Baek yang sesuai dengan adat Negeri Timur Daya berarti duduk di lantai beralaskan alas duduk dengan sandaran.

Tuan Baek Bonseung duduk di kepala meja, sementara Mama duduk di sisinya. Di samping Mama, Yury duduk dan dihadapan Yury, Baek Junghoon duduk.

Tuan Baek Bonseung berkata, " _Aku harap Nak Yuri bisa menyukai makanan yang aku sediakan."_

Yury hanya tersenyum, sementara Mama menjawab, _"Dia suka makan apapun, dia tidak akan keberatan."_

Sebenarnya jawaban Mama tidak sepenuhnya benar karena semakin Yury besar, semakin dia tidak menyukai makanan yang menggunakan banyak rempah rempah. Padahal dulu saat kecil dia menyukai makanan yang memiliki rasa yang kuat. 

Dari segi masakan, memang negeri negeri Timur menggunakan lebih banyak rempah daripada Barat yang bisa dibilang kurang menggunakan bumbu sehingga masakan mereka terasa ringan dan malah hambar. Tapi Yury justru menyukai rasa ringan itu.

Beruntunglah dia karena makanan yang disajikan terlihat tidak menggunakan banyak rempah. Sepertinya Tuan Baek Bonseung menyesuaikan siapa yang dia undang.

Mama dan Tuan Baek Bonseung banyak berbincang. Sementara Yury makan dalam diam. Yury lihat Baek Junghoon juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Posisi duduk Yury membuatnya dapat melihat ruangan ruangan lain di dalam rumah keluarga Baek. Di saat itulah dia menyadari jauh di belakang punggung Baek Junghoon ada seseorang dengan baju berwarna biru sedang mengintip dari balik dinding.

Di saat seperti inilah, Yury selalu bersyukur dia selalu mengantongi kacamata dalam saku jasnya. Dia membutuhkan kacamata untuk melihat hal hal yang sangat jauh, tapi tidak begitu membutuhkannya untuk hal hal yang tergolong dekat.

Setelah selesai makan, Yury memakai kacamatanya itu dan melihat lagi ke arah sosok seseorang dengan baju biru yang mengintip itu. Ternyata orang itu masihlah berdiam di tempat yang sama. Dan, Yury mengenalinya; itu anak kedua Tuan Baek Bonseung, Baek Jin!

Mama membuka pembicaraan baru, " _Jadi, maksudku sebenarnya mengajak serta anakku, Yuri, adalah karena kami tertarik pada anakmu dan ingin mengenalnya lebih lanjut."_

Tuan Baek Bonseung menghela napas dan menjawab, " _Aku mengerti yang kau maksud tentu saja Jinnie, tapi aku harus minta maaf karena Jinnie sudah memiliki calon."_

Mama dan Yury terdiam, jelas mereka berdua baru mengetahui kenyataan ini.

Baek Junghoon hampir hampir bangkit dari duduknya, " _Ayah_!"

Tuan Baek Bonseung hanya berkata, " _Hentikan itu, Baek Junghoon."_

Baek Junghoon lalu kembali duduk.

Tuan Baek Bonseung kembali bicara, " _Memang pertunangan mereka belum diresmikan, peresmian pertunangan Jinnie baru akan dilaksanakan beberapa minggu yang akan datang. Jadi, aku dengan sangat berat hati harus menolak Yuri."_

Baek Junghoon terlihat tidak menerima perkataan ayahnya dan Baek Jin pergi sambil berlari.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Mama dan Yury tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun, tapi tangan Mama yang mengusap bahu Yury cukup untuk menyampaikan kalau Mama peduli dan memahami perasaan Yury.

Mengenai sakitnya cinta tentu Mama yang paling memahaminya. Mama pernah bercerita dulu dia pernah memiliki hubungan dengan seorang omega di kota asal Yury, sebuah kota pinggir pantai yang ramai dengan kegiatan nelayan. Tapi takdir tidak mengizinkan mereka bersatu dan ajal lebih dulu menjemput omega itu.

Di antara anak Mama yang sudah memasuki usia dewasa dan dinilai sudah cukup umur untuk menikah oleh negara, hanya Yury dan Evgeniya yang berniat membangun keluarga mereka sendiri. Evgeniya belum menjalin hubungan serius dengan siapapun, sementara Yury sempat memiliki calon istri. Calon istri Yury tidak menerima Yury pergi ke medan perang dan menikah dengan orang lain saat Yury sedang pergi dalam perjalanan antara hidup dan mati; namanya Anastasia.

Begitu sampai rumah, Yury bicara, "Ma, aku berpikir-"

Tapi Mama menyela ucapannya, "Jangan dulu berpikir, sekarang mandi dulu, lalu makan malam dan tidur, baru katakan apa yang kau pikirkan padaku."

Yury berpikir, apa dia memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu sendiri, tanpa pasangan, dengan cinta yang tidak pernah tersampaikan, seperti Mama.


	5. Chapter 5

Saat pada akhirnya Yury pulang dari pekerjaannya, seorang pelayan menghampirinya dan berkata, "Tuan Yury, ada surat untuk anda."

Yury bertanya, "Dimana surat itu sekarang?"

Lalu pelayan itu memberikan sebuah surat padanya. Surat ini dikirim dengan layanan pengiriman lintas negara dan dari keterangan pengirim dan alamatnya bisa terbaca bila yang mengirim surat ini adalah Baek Junghoon.

Yury duduk di ruang tengah, dimana Mama biasanya menyalakan alat pemutar musik saat sore hari. Di dekat Yury ada Sergey yang terlihat sedang sibuk menulis ditemani musik yang Mama putar.

Yury terkejut, "Aku cukup tersanjung."

Sergey menoleh, dia berhenti dari kegiatan menulisnya, "Apa yang membuat Kakak tersanjung begitu?"

Yury membuka amplop surat dari Baek Junghoon itu dan memberikannya pada Sergey, "Bisa kau lihat sendiri, Seriy."

Sergey menerima amplop itu dan membacanya, "Baek Junghoon? Ini surat dari anak Tuan Baek?"

Yury menjawab, "Benar, Seriy. Lihatlah bagaimana dia menulis dalam aksara Barat."

Sergey membaca amplop itu lagi, "Dia menulis semuanya dalam huruf besar terputus, seperti anak sekolah dasar saja. Kita terbiasa menulis aksara Barat dalam huruf sambung."

Yury menjelaskan, "Itulah kenapa aku tersanjung, Adikku Seriy. Baek Junghoon ini tidak menggunakan aksara Barat dalam kesehariannya tapi dia tetap menuliskan alamat suratnya dalam aksara Barat. Padahal kalau pun dia menuliskan alamatnya dalam aksara Timur, surat pasti akan tetap sampai."

Sergey akhirnya meletakan amplop itu di tempat yang berjauhan dari barang barangnya, "Usahanya memang patut dihargai, tulisannya pun tidak ada yang salah, hanya saja terlihat jelas kalau siapapun yang menulisnya baru saja mempelajari aksara Barat."

Yury akhirnya membuka surat dari Baek Junghoon itu, dia tidak mengharapkan keseluruhan surat ditulis dalam bahasa dan aksara Barat dan Baek Junghoon pun tidak menulis dalam bahasa dan aksara barat; dia menulis keseluruhan surat dalam bahasa dan aksara Timur.

Sergey bertanya, "Apa yang dia tuliskan, Kak?"

Yury menjawab, "Aku harus berpikir dulu untuk menerjemahkannya, keseluruhan surat dia tulis dengan bahasa Timur."

Sergey tertawa, "Selamat berjuang, Kak. Tidak ada yang bisa membantumu kecuali Mama."

Mama tiba tiba muncul, "Ada apa sampai membawa bawa namaku?"

Sergey terkejut, dia menjadi tegang, sementara Yury langsung menjawab, "Aku mendapatkan surat dari Baek Junghoon dalam bahasa Timur, Seriy bilang hanya Mama yang bisa membantuku menerjemahkannya."

Mama bertanya, "Kau butuh bantuan menerjemahkannya?"

Yury menjawab, "Sepertinya tidak, tapi kalau nanti ada kata yang tidak aku pahami, aku akan tanyakan padamu, Ma."

Mama membalas, "Bagus. Sayang sekali memang satu satunya anakku yang memahami bahasa Timur hanya kau, Yura."

Yury tidak membalas apapun, tapi Sergey mengatakan, "Karena hanya Kak Yura yang tertarik dengan Negeri Timur Daya, jadi dia mempelajari bahasanya juga."

Mama akhirnya pergi sambil berkata, "Ya, memang satu satunya anakku yang memahami bahasa Timur hanya Yura. Kalian berdua hati hatilah dengan alat pemutar musikku, dia mesin yang lembut dan rapuh."

Sergey dan Yury menjawab, "Baik, Ma."

Sementara Sergey kembali menulis, Yury akhirnya mulai membaca surat dari Baek Junghoon,

* * *

_Yang saya hormati,_

_Tuan Park Yuri_

_Saya harap kabar anda baik dan anda selalu sehat. Saya sangat bahagia saat mendengar anda memiliki ketertarikan dan ingin mengenal lebih jauh kakak saya, Baek Jin._

_Karena itulah saya akhirnya memantapkan diri untuk menulis kepada anda. Pertunangan kakak saya adalah sebuah perjodohan yang diatur ayah kami, dimana ayah kami tidak menerima penolakan. Tunangan kakak saya ini masihlah sepupu kami dan kakak saya tidak memiliki perasaan cinta kepadanya, yang kami miliki hanya perasaan sayang sewajarnya saudara yang terikat hubungan darah._

_Di sisi lain, kakak saya tampaknya juga memiliki perasaan yang sama kepada anda sejak pertama keluarga kami berkenalan dengan keluarga anda di pesta tempo hari. Kakak sangat sedih saat saya menceritakan apa yang terjadi saat jamuan makan siang kala itu. Sebenarnya saya sudah mengetahui perihal perasaan kakak saya kepada anda, hanya saja bagaimana saya bisa melawan orang tua yang sudah membesarkan saya dengan cinta dihadapan sahabatnya sendiri? Saat ini kami masih mencoba membujuk ayah kami untuk membatalkan pertunangan dan menjelaskan bahwa antara kakak saya dan tunangannya tidak ada yang menginginkan bila pernikahan sampai terjadi. Saya mohon doakanlah agar ayah kami mempertimbangkan perasaan anak anaknya sendiri, meski memang pasti ayah kami memiliki penilaian tersendiri dalam memilihkan pasangan bagi anaknya._

_Saya berharap anda masih memiliki ketertarikan dan ingin mengenal kakak saya lebih lanjut. Bila anda berkenan, saya akan menjadi perantara di antara kakak saya dan anda. Bila anda tidak berkenan, saya harus meminta maaf karena saya tidak menemukan cara lain, bersurat langsung kepada kakak saya adalah hal yang tidak dimungkinkan karena omega yang sudah bertunangan atau akan bertunangan seperti kakak saya dilarang bersurat kepada alpha, bahkan setiap surat yang datang kepada kakak saya harus melewati persetujuan ayah kami meskipun itu dari saudara atau teman yang sudah kami kenal semenjak kami masihlah bayi merah._

_Dengan hormat,_

_Baek Junghoon_

* * *

Yury berseru, "Oh, Tuhanku!"

Seruan Yury membuat Sergey terkejut, "Apa yang Baek Junghoon katakan? Tampaknya seperti suatu hal yang mengejutkan."

Yury menjawab, "Memang, Seriy! Ini sangat mengejutkan, bahkan Mama akan menjerit bila membacanya!"

Yury segera melipat suratnya dan berdiri, dia melompat kegirangan sementara Sergey memperhatikannya dalam bingung.

Arina turun dari tangga dan kebingungan saat melihat Yury, "Seriy, apa yang terjadi pada kakakmu itu?"

Sergey menjawab, "Aku juga tidak dapat memastikannya, Kak Asha. Kak Yura mendapat surat dari Baek Junghoon dan sekarang dia menjadi gila."

Yury tidak mempedulikan Sergey mengatainya gila, "Aku harus bertemu dengan Mama sekarang! Kemana tadi Mama pergi?"

Arina menjawab, "Di waktu hampir makan malam seperti ini kemana lagi Mama pergi bila bukan dapur atau taman belakang."

Yury pergi begitu saja ke dapur dan langsung menemukan Mama menunggui para pelayan memasak.

Yury berseru, "Mama! Mama harus baca surat ini!"

Mama membalas, "Ya, aku akan membacanya, tapi bisakah kau berhenti berteriak. Aku mendengarmu menjeritkan nama Tuhan tadi."

Yury memberikan surat dari Baek Junghoon kepada Mama, "Kalau Mama membaca surat ini, aku yakin Mama juga akan menjerit."

Dan benar saja, Mama sama terkejutnya dengan Yury setelah membaca surat tersebut, dengan menggebu Mama berkata, "Cepat balas surat itu, Yura! Kita masih punya harapan untuk melamar Baek Jin! Jangan sampai dia lepas, dimana lagi aku bisa menemukan menantu yang mungil -bahkan lebih mungil dari Asha yang omega perempuan- dan rupawan sepertinya!"

Dan Yury mulai bersurat dengan Baek Junghoon.


	6. Chapter 6

Ketika sebuah undangan pesta pertunangan datang ke rumah Susanna Kim, Mama tidak membiarkan Yury melihat undangan itu.

Yury bertanya, "Bukankah undangan pesta pertunangan adalah hal yang wajar saja? Kita sering datang ke pesta pertunangan saudaramu, Ma."

Mama berkata, "Ini undangan dari seorang teman dan bukan dari keluarga, Yura. Aku datang seorang diri saja sudah cukup."

Yury berkata, "Biar aku tebak, apa ini undangan pesta pertunangan Baek Jin?"

Mama terkejut dan balik bertanya, "Darimana kau tahu?"

Yuri menjawab, "Burung burung mengatakannya padaku, jadi biarkan aku melihatnya, Ma."

Mama bertanya, "Kau benar benar ingin melihatnya?"

Yury menjawab, "Tentu."

Mama akhirnya menghela napas, apalagi begitu melihat Yury duduk dengan manis di kursi yang berada di ruang tengah. Di samping Yury terdapat sebuah meja yang di atasnya terdapat segelas teh yang sedang Yury nikmati. Mama berkata, "Baiklah."

Lalu Mama memberikan undangan itu kepada Yury, "Terimakasih, Ma."

Yury membaca selembar undangan itu dalam diam, dia tidak merubah raut wajahnya sedikit pun, dia hanya membenarkan posisi kacamata di pangkal hidungnya.

Yury bertanya, "Apa kita akan datang?"

Mama justru balik bertanya, "Kau ingin datang? Ayahnya menolak kita dan kau masih ingin datang ke pertunangannya?"

Yury menjawab, "Kalau pun Baek Jin menikah, aku akan datang. Setidaknya untuk melihatnya untuk kali terakhir. Jadi, apa kita akan datang?"

Mama mengelus bahu Yury dan berkata, "Oh, Tuhanku yang pengasih. Aku seorang diri pun sudah cukup bagi Bonseung. Apalagi karena aku sudah diundang, sangat tidak sopan kalau tidak datang. Lagi pula aku sebenarnya merasa berat mengajakmu."

Yury meletakan undangan itu di meja dan menggenggam tangan Mama, "Tolong jangan merasa begitu. Mama lihat aku, aku baik baik saja."

Mama berkata, "Aku tahu kau masih sering bersurat dengan anak Bonseung yang bungsu, entah apa kalian sempat membahas pertunangan ini."

Yury menjawab, "Iya, itu memang benar, aku memang sudah dari jauh jauh hari mengetahui rencana pesta pertunangan ini dari Baek Junghoon, tapi Baek Junghoon pun tidak bisa memastikan apa yang akan terjadi nanti, karena ayah mereka sangat menginginkan pertunangan ini meskipun selain selain ayah mereka dan orangtua tunangan Baek Jin tidak ada anak mereka yang menginginkan pertunangan ini."

Akhirnya di pesta pertunangan Baek Jin, Mama hanya membawa serta Yury. Mereka pergi dengan satu mobil. Di dalam mobil tidak satu pun yang berbicara.

Saudara saudara Yury tidak ada yang berkeras ingin ikut. Yury tahu saudara saudaranya dalam diam memahami apa yang sudah terjadi antara Mama, Yury, Baek Bonseung, Baek Junghoon dan juga Baek Jin.

Begitu mereka sampai di kediaman keluarga Baek, mereka langsung disambut langsung oleh Baek Junghoon.

Junghoon beramah tamah menyambut mereka, tapi dengan cepat memisahkan diri dengan Yury, " _Tuan Yuri, aku sudah menunggumu. Bisakah kita bicara_?"

Jadi, mereka memisahkan diri sementara Mama diantar menuju kursi yang sudah dipersiapkan.

Sementara pesta belum dimulai, Baek Jin tidak terlihat sama sekali. Para tamu bahkan sudah disuguhi berbagai hidangan, tapi hal itu tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaran mereka mengapa acara pertunangan belum dimulai juga.

Yury pun bertanya kepada Junghoon yang sedari tadi menemaninya, " _Maaf tapi kenapa acaranya belum dimulai, apa lagi yang ditunggu, Tuan Junghoon?"_

Baek Junghoon akhirnya mencondongkan sedikit badannya ke arah Yury, Yury pun sedikit menunduk berusaha menyamakan tingginya dengan Junghoon yang lebih pendek darinya. Baek Junghoon kemudian berbisik, " _Tunangan kakakku kabur."_

Yury terkejut.

Baek Junghoon melanjutkan lagi, tapi kali ini tidak berbisik, _"Ini memalukan tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Sebuah surat kaleng sampai padaku pagi ini, berisikan kalimat perpisahan dan hal semacamnya, penulisnya menggunakan panggilan kecilku yang hanya aku dan tunangan kakakku yang tahu, jadi aku yakin itu dia. Dia bilang dia berlayar menuju Negara Kepulauan dengan kekasihnya dan akan menetap di sana. Sebuah keputusan yang membuatku tidak habis pikir."_

Negara kepulauan ada sebuah negara yang bertempat jauh di sebelah selatan Negeri Timur Daya. Butuh perjalanan dengan kapal untuk waktu yang cukup lama bila ingin sampai di sana.

Yury bertanya, " _Lalu apa yang akan terjadi sekarang?"_

Junghoon menjawab, " _Ayahku akan malu, begitu juga dengan kakakku dan dia tidak akan keluar dari kamarnya sampai semua tamu pulang, atau malah sampai berbulan bulan, atau malah bertahun tahun."_

Yury tidak bisa berkata apa apa lagi dan hanya terdiam.

Sementara itu Baek Junghoon terus bercerita, " _Kalau saja saat itu keluarga tunangan kakakku tidak melamar kakakku, pasti hari ini kau yang akan berdiri di depan seluruh tamu bersama kakakku. Memang salahnya ada pada orangtua kami yang tidak ingin mendengar keputusan anaknya, tunangan kakakku juga sudah mengatakan kalau dia tidak ingin menikah dengan kakakku, tapi keputusannya kabur seperti ini mempermalukan kedua keluarga."_

Yury bertanya, " _Tapi bagaimana kalau dia datang dan berkata dia menolak pertunangan ini dihadapan semua orang?"_

Baek Junghoon berpikir, " _Memang sama memalukannya, tapi setidaknya dia akan terlihat sebagai laki laki terhormat dibanding pengecut seperti saat ini."_

Saat itu seorang pelayan menghampiri Baek Junghoon dan mengatakan kalau Tuan Baek Bonseung mencari anak bungsunya itu. Mereka berbicara dengan cukup sengit dengan Baek Junghoon yang terbawa perasaan marahnya dan pelayannya yang mencoba tetap tenang menyampaikan pesan dari Tuan Baek Bonseung.

Baek Junghoon berkata dengan menggebu gebu, " _Aku akan datang pada Ayah bila dia menerima Tuan Yuri seperti keinginan Kak Jinnie. Bila tidak, aku pun tidak akan membantu."_

Pelayan itu akhirnya mengantar Baek Junghoon dan Yury ke sebuah ruangan di dalam rumah. Ruangan yang jauh dari suasana pesta yang hampir dipenuhi ketidakjelasan. Di dalam ruangan itu ada Mama berdiri di hadapan Baek Bonseung yang terduduk.

Mama berkata, " _Lihat apa yang terjadi bila kau memaksa keinginanmu pada anak anak_! Inilah akibatnya karena menolak Yura-ku."

Yury segera menghampiri Mama dan menarik bahunya mendekat ke tubuh Yury, "Mama, sudah hentikan ini. Tidakkah Mama merasa kata kata Mama keterlaluan?"

Mama akhirnya menjadi lebih tenang dalam dekapan Yury, "Dia pantas mendengarnya, memang semuanya salahnya dan keluarga Seon."

Tuan Baek Bonseung akhirnya bicara, " _Aku tidak paham kalau kau bicara dengan bahasa asing, Soyeon. Tapi kau benar, semua ini memang salahku yang memaksa Jinnie dan Ryuhwan bertunangan. Dulu aku juga memaksa Sujinnie menikah, entah apa yang dia rasakan saat itu."_

Baek Junghoon menimpali, " _Terlambat bila memikirkan perasaan Kak Sujin saat ini."_

Tuan Baek Bonseung akhirnya berdiri dan membungkuk sangat dalam di hadapan Mama dan Yury.

Yury hampir hampir mencegah Tuan Baek Bonseung membungkuk tapi Mama menahannya dengan mencengkeram tangannya kuat kuat, Yury tidak bisa apa apa selain mencicit, " _Tuan Baek_ -"

Tuan Baek Bonseung akhirnya berkata, " _Aku minta tolong dengan sangat menikahlah dengan anakku, Nak Yuri. Aku tahu kau adalah pilihan Jinnie. Itu pun bila ibumu mengizinkannya."_

Mama tertawa, langsung saja semua perhatian tertuju pada Mama seakan akan dialah yang sedang dilamar dan bukannya Yury.

Yury mencicit, "Mama..."

Mama akhirnya berhenti tertawa dan berkata, " _Tentu saja aku mengizinkannya. Anakku yang satu ini sangat teguh pendirian bila sudah memilih sesuatu, dia memilih menjadi dokter di angkatan bersenjata dan tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Dia sudah memilih Baek Jin dan aku tidak akan menghalangi pilihannya kali ini. Yang bisa membuatnya berhenti hanya kalau Baek Jin sendirilah yang tidak menginginkan Yuri."_

Tuan Baek Bonseung akhirnya menatap wajah Mama, dan berkata, " _Terimakasih, Soyeon."_

Baek Junghoon berkata, " _Jadi sekarang pesta bisa dimulai. Aku akan pergi ke tempat Kakak dan menjelaskan semuanya, dia pasti tidak akan percaya."_

Baek Junghoon akhirnya pergi dengan beberapa pelayan sambil memerintah, " _Seseorang tinggallah bersama Tuan Yuri dan Nyonya Soyeon untuk menjelaskan susunan acaranya kepada mereka."_

Semuanya harus bergerak dengan cepat karena diburu hari yang makin malam dan tamu yang cepat atau lambat akan membubarkan diri. Susunan acara awalnya sebenarnya sederhana saja, Baek Junghoon akan berdansa dengan Baek Jin kemudian akan memberikan Baek Jin kepada tunangannya untuk berdansa juga, kemudian kedua calon pengantin akan diperkenalkan kepada para tamu dan ada beberapa upacara adat lagi, lalu diakhiri dengan disajikannya jamuan. Hanya saja dalam waktu yang sempit seperti ini tidak mungkin melakukan semuanya sesuai rencana, apalagi jamuan sudah disajikan, akhirnya disepakati bahwa hanya akan ada dansa dan sedikit perkenalan tanpa upacara adat melihat Yury juga adalah orang asing yang kemungkinan besar tidak memahami adat Negeri Timur Daya sepaham orang asli Negeri Timur Daya.

Seorang pelayan bertanya, " _Apa anda bisa berdansa, Tuan?"_

Yury menjawab, " _Iya, aku bisa. Tapi apa Yang Terhormat Baek Jin bisa berdansa?"_

Pelayan itu memjawab, " _Tuan sangat mahir dalam Dansa. Dansa kali ini bukan lah bagian dari adat tapi murni permintaan Tuan Jin dan Tuan Junghoon. Memang saat ini tidak ada waktu untuk membuat gerak tari tapi bila kedua orang yang akan menari bisa menari maka menari dengan hanya mendengarkan lagu yang dimainkan saja sudah cukup. Kami akan memainkan lagu terkenal dari Negeri Utara, mungkin anda akan mengenalinya."_

Dansa memanglah tarian untuk dua orang yang awalnya muncul di daerah Utara, perlahan pengaruhnya menyebar ke negara negara di sekitarnya termasuk Negeri Timur Daya. Pada awalnya Dansa tidak disukai di Negeri Barat karena dinilai terlalu mesra dan tidak memiliki nilai kesopanan. Saat Negeri Utara berada dalam jajahan Negeri Barat sebenarnya Dansa dilarang, tapi saat ini semua orang sudah merdeka untuk berdansa.

Mama tersenyum sombong, "Tidak sia sia aku mengajari anak anakku Dansa."

Ada dua jalan masuk menuju ruangan pesta, sengaja dibuat seperti itu agar keluarga Baek bisa keluar dari satu pintu sementara calon menantu mereka, yang adalah Yury, bisa keluar dari pintu yang satunya dan mencerminkan dua keluarga berbeda yang bersatu.

Yury dan Mama mengintip bagaimana tiba tiba musik yang dimainkan menjadi lebih keras dan lampu sorot menjadi lebih terang, lalu Baek Jin dan Baek Junghoon muncul di tengah tengah tamu dan berdansa. Yury memperhatikan bagaimana Baek Junghoon menempatkan kaki kanannya di samping kaki kanan Baek Jin dan bukannya di antara kedua kaki Baek Jin, posisi berdiri dalam Dansa yang dinilai cukup sopan karena masih mempertahankan jarak antara dua orang. Yury juga memperhatikan gerak tari yang mereka lakukan, mungkin dia bisa mendapatkan kesan harus membawa Dansa dengan seperti apa.

Mama memuji, "Sikap badan mereka berdua bagus, tapi sikap badan Jin lebih bagus. Lihat bagaimana Junghoon seperti terseret dan Jin terlihat seperti Pemimpin padahal dia Pengikut."

Tidak sempat mengatakan sesuatu apapun, Yury sudah dipanggil, " _Tuan Yuri, ini waktunya anda muncul."_

Yury berdoa, "Oh, Tuhan, mudahkanlah jalanku."

Yury lalu muncul dan menghampiri Baek Jin sementara Baek Junghoon pergi. Dia membungkuk di hadapan Baek Jin dan Baek Jin balas membungkuk juga, lalu dia meminta tangan Baek Jin. Yury melakukan semua yang wajarnya dilakukan dalam memulai Dansa.

Baek Jin meletakan tangan kanannya dengan lembut di atas tangan kiri Yury dan saat tangan kanan Yury memeluk Baek Jin dan Yury menempatkannya di tulang belikat Baek Jin, tangan kiri Baek Jin ditempatkan di lengan Yury.

Yury menarik tubuh mereka merapat dengan posisi kaki kanannya berada di samping kaki kanan Baek Jin sehingga pinggul kanannya dan pinggul kanan Baek Jin sejajar. Yury lalu berbisik, " _Apa yang harus aku lakukan bila kau terlihat sangat menawan seperti dalam dongeng Sepatu Kaca."_

Baek Jin hanya tersenyum.

Musik dimainkan dalam ketukan yang sangat tepat untuk Dansa, tapi Yury hampir hampir tidak bisa berpikir dan dia hanya melakukan Dansa dasar saja.

Bagaimana dia tidak gugup? Ini pertama kalinya Yury berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan Baek Jin. Apalagi dengan Baek Jin yang nyatanya sangat menawan ini, sejak awal dia memang selalu rupawan, lalu ditambah dengan pakaiannya yang indah dan benar seperti dalam dongeng Sepatu Kaca.

Seperti orang Negeri Timur Daya biasa, Baek Jin menyanggul rambutnya yang panjang dengan rapi dan tidak memakai banyak hiasan di kepalanya. Pakaiannya pun masih tetap pakaian adat Negeri Timur Daya yang hampir seperti gaun, laki laki atau perempuan sama sama memakai pakaian seperti Baek Jin ini, tapi pakaian Baek Jin seperti memiliki pola yang berbeda dari biasanya; saat Yury melepaskan Baek Jin dari pelukannya dan memimpin Baek Jin untuk mengikuti gerakan berputar, dia bisa melihat pakaian Baek Jin berayun dengan lembut dan indah dan berkilauan dengan hiasan manik. Warna pakaian itu biru muda dan berkilau hingga terlihat lebih muda lagi. Sangat indah.

Setelah satu kali putaran, tangan mereka kembali di tempat awal semula, kecuali kaki mereka. Baek Jin berbisik, " _Tuan Yuri bisa menempatkan kaki Tuan di antara kakiku. Tenang saja dan pimpin aku semau Tuan."_

Yury mengeluh, " _Kau akan membuatku kehilangan akal."_

Dalam Dansa ada dua peran; Pemimpin dan Pengikut, alpha adalah pemimpin dan omega adalah pengikut. Dansa sepenuhnya diatur oleh Pemimpin dan Pengikut hanya bergerak sesuai arahan Pemimpin. Dalam kerja sama antara Pemimpin dan Pengikut ini dibutuhkan kemampuan yang baik dalam membaca gerak tubuh pasangan.

Yury akui Baek Jin memang sangat mahir, dia membaca dan memahami gerakan apa yang Yury ingin lakukan. Mereka berputar, menjauh dan mendekat, berpelukan dan melepas pelukan itu seperti semua gerak tari mereka sudah diatur dan dilatih, semua itu karena kesigapan Baek Jin membaca gerak tubuh Yury. Dan begitu Yury mengangkat Baek Jin dengan menyangga pinggang dan betisnya dan mengayunkannya berputar, Baek Jin bisa mengikutinya seperti ada ikatan antara mereka yang membuat semuanya menjadi mudah.

Baek Jin kemudian berbisik, " _Sudah waktunya kita selesai berdansa."_

Yury bertanya sambil berbisik, " _Apa kau akan pergi seperti dalam dongeng Sepatu Kaca?"_

Baek Jin menjawab, " _Bukan, tapi pelayan di sana memberikan tanda supaya kita selesai."_

Yury akhirnya mengakhiri Dansa dan para tamu bertepuk tangan riuh. Mereka berbisik, " _Tadi itu gerakan yang rumit sekali.", "Tidak mungkin bila hanya dengan latihan singkat.", " Mereka berdua memang penari yang hebat, terutama Baek Jin. Siapa yang tidak tahu seberapa hebat Baek Jin dalam Dansa?", "Siapa alpha itu sebenarnya, aku tidak mengenalinya. Dia juga memiliki sikap tubuh yang baik dalam Dansa."_

Tuan Baek Bonseung kemudian berbicara dengan keras kepada para tamu, " _Saya di sini ingin memperkenalkan kepada saudara sekalian kekasih dari anak saya, Jinnie. Alpha muda ini adalah anak dari Nyonya Kim Soyeon. Dia seorang ksatria, dia ikut dalam perang di Negeri Timur Laut dan bekerja sebagai dokter di angkatan bersenjata Negeri Timut Laut. Namanya Park Yuri."_


	7. Chapter 7

Sejak pesta pertunangan itu keluarga Baek dan koloni Susanna Kim jadi lebih sering bertemu. Mereka sama sekali belum membicarakan apa apa tentang kedua anak mereka dan dalam tahap pertunangan ini masih sangat mungkin untuk membatalkan menggelar pernikahan.

Mama, Yury dan Baek Jin serta ayahnya sering berkumpul untuk lebih mengenal satu sama lain.

Tuan Baek Bonseung berkata, " _Aku sudah tahu sedikit tentangmu, Nak Yuri. Tentang pekerjaanmu dan keluargamu. Junghoon juga sudah bercerita apa yang dia pikir perlu aku ketahui dari surat surat yang kau tulis."_

Mama menyela, " _Tapi, Bonseung, kau mungkin belum mengetahui tentang keluarga Yuri yang sebenarnya."_

Bonseung berkata lagi, " _Kau benar, aku hanya tahu sampai Yuri adalah anak angkatmu begitu juga dengan seluruh anak anakmu yang lain, tapi aku tidak mengetahui asalnya yang sebenarnya. Nak Yuri apa tidak keberatan untuk bercerita_."

Yury menjawab, " _Tentu tidak, Tuan. Kebetulan saya salah satu anak Ibu Soyeon yang beruntung masih mengenal keluarga kandung saya."_

Yury melirik sedikit ke arah Mama dan melihatnya tersenyum.

Kemudian Yury melanjutkan cerita yang sudah ditunggu Tuan Baek Bonseung dan Baek Jin, " _Saya berasal dari kota pinggir pantai di pesisir utara Negeri Timur Laut. Saya adalah anak tunggal. Ayah saya bekerja sebagai nelayan saat cuaca di pantai utara memungkinkan untuk melaut. Pantai utara membeku di musim dingin dan mustahil melaut di musim seperti itu, jadi saat tidak melaut ayah saya juga bekerja sebagai tukang pangkas rambut. Ayah saya sering memangkas rambut para prajurit Barat, mungkin karena sering melihat mereka saya pun juga ingin menjadi seorang prajurit. Sementara ibu kandung saya hanya seorang istri biasa yang hanya tinggal di rumah, keadaan kesehatan ibu saya selalu buruk sepanjang saya mengingatnya dan ibu saya meninggal saat saya masih kecil. Di saat itulah akhirnya saya bertemu dengan Ibu Soyeon."_

Mendengar Yury menghentikan ceritanya, Mama segera menambahkan, " _Waktu itu Yuri baru berumur sepuluh tahun. Dia kurus dan manis dan terlihat sekali kulitnya terbakar matahari karena terlalu sering main di pantai. Ayahnya datang padaku meminta bantuan membayar utang pengobatan ibunya dan juga untuk membayar pendidikan Yuri. Aku yang memang memiliki keleluasaan tentu saja membantu keluarga ini, tapi karena rumahku sedang kesulitan mengurus tiga bayi -si kembar dan Zlatan- aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan akan membawa Yuri pulang ke rumahku, dia hanya tinggal memiliki ayahnya dan lebih baik tidak memisahkan keluarga ini. Pada akhirnya Yuri tetap pindah ke rumahku setelah ayahnya hilang di laut dan karena tidak ditemukan dinyatakan meninggal tenggelam bersama kapalnya. Orangtuanya hanya meninggalkan sebuah rumah yang nyaman untuk keluarga kecil yang saat ini sedang disewakan. Sebelum disewakan aku sering menginap di sana bersama anak anak saat libur sekolah di musim panas."_

Yury mengambil sapu tangan yang selalu di simpan di saku bersama kacamatanya dan mengusap air matanya.

Tuan Baek Bonseung menghibur, " _Jangan bersedih, Yuri. Tuhan sudah memilihkan jalan-Nya untukmu dan pastilah itu jalan yang terbaik. Aku bisa mengerti perasaannu, istriku juga sudah meninggal saat anak anak masih kecil. Kau tentu percaya dengan Tuhan, bukan?"_

Yury menjawab, " _Iya, saya percaya_."

Mama berkata, " _Aku dan Yuri memiliki keyakinan yang sama, yang juga sama dengan keluargamu. Hanya mungkin pada ajarannya kita dapat memiliki paham yang berbeda walaupun pada intinya tetap sama."_

Tuan Baek Bonseung bertanya, " _Aku dengar dulu di Timur Laut keyakinan yang bukan berasal dari Barat dilarang."_

Mama menjawab, " _Kau benar, kami menjalankannya secara sembunyi sembunyi. Yuri adalah salah satu anakku yang mengamut keyakinan yang sama denganku sementara beberapa saudaranya menganut keyakinan lain yang dibawa Barat. Saat sudah merdeka seperti sekarang ini kami menjalankan agama dengan bebas dan tanpa menganggu orang lain, orang yang terang terangan menunjukkan keyakinannya dan mengganggu orang lain akan mendapat perlakuan buruk."_

Tuan Baek Bonseung bertanya, " _Kalau begitu apa yang akan terjadi pada Jinnie bila dia tinggal di negaramu?"_

Mama balas bertanya, " _Memang apa yang Baek Jin lakukan?"_

Tuan Baek Bonseung lalu menoleh ke arah Baek Jin dan memerintahnya, " _Tunjukan pada Nyonya Soyeon."_

Mama tertawa, " _Kau harus berhenti memanggilku seperti itu di depan Baek Jin, aku akan jadi mertuanya jadi lebih baik panggil aku begitu atau panggil aku_ Mama _-iya,_ Mama _terdengar lebih baik."_

Baek Jin kemudian menggulung lengan bajunya yang sebelah kiri, memperlihatkan sesuatu yang hanya pernah Yury lihat dalam buku ajaran keyakinan; Tato.

Yury mengerti apa maksud dari tato itu dan aturan dalam membuatnya. Yuri mengerti apa arti lukisan berbagai bunga yang menghiasi antara pergelangan tangan sampai siku Baek Jin.

Yury memuji, " _Ini indah sekali."_

Mama menambahkan, " _Terakhir kali aku melihat tato seperti ini adalah milik nenekku. Ternyata masih ada yang melakukannya di masa seperti sekarang ini."_

Tuan Baek Bonseung berkata, " _Saat ini sudah jarang yang melakukan pembuatan tato. Sujin bahkan tidak mau melakukannya, hanya Jinnie dan Junghoon yang bersedia."_

Mama bertanya, " _Baek Jin, apa kau juga membuatnya di betismu?"_

Baek Jin menjawab, " _Saya tidak memiliki rencana untuk menambah tato untuk saat ini, saya hanya punya tato di tangan kiri saya."_

Yury bercerita, " _Saya sebenarnya juga tertarik, tapi angkatan bersenjata melarangnya. Saya bisa dikeluarkan dari pekerjaan bila memiliki tato. Tapi bila pasangan saya memilikinya apalagi atas dasar keyakinan, tentu tidak akan menjadi masalah."_

Mama menyela, " _Kalau hanya orang biasa tidak akan menjadi masalah. Jaman sudah merdeka, yang penting jangan mengganggu orang lain hanya karena menganut keyakinan yang berbeda."_

Tuan Baek Bonseung akhirnya bicara lagi, meninggalkan pembahasan sebelumnya, " _Nak Yuri, ini adalah pernikahan pertama Jinnie, apa ini juga yang pertama untukmu?"_

Yury menjawab, " _Iya, Tuan. Ini juga akan jadi pernikahan pertama bagi saya, tapi bukan pertunangan pertama saya."_

Tuan Baek Bonseung terkejut, " _Oh, benarkah?_ "

Mama bertanya, "Untuk apa kau menceritakan yang sudah lalu?"

Yury menjawab, "Aku pikir lebih baik bila mereka mengetahuinya juga."

Tuan Baek Bonseung berkata, " _Ceritakahlah, Nak Yuri. Aku sangat ingin mendengarnya."_

Tapi Mama menyela, " _Hanya seorang perempuan yang meninggalkannya saat Yuri pergi berperang dan menikah dengan orang lain."_

Tuan Baek Bonseung menyimpulkan, " _perempuan itu sama seperti Ryuhwan, pergi semaunya padahal sudah bertunangan."_

Mama tertawa, " _Setidaknya pertunangan Yuri terjadi atas keinginannya sendiri dan bukan paksaanku._ "

Baek Jin terlihat menutup mulutnya, entah dia terkejut atau mencoba menutupi senyumnya.

Tuan Baek Bonseung berkata, " _Mari kita lupakan soal itu. Aku memiliki satu pertanyaan untuk Yuri."_

Yury menjawab, " _Iya_."

Tuan Baek Bonseung bertanya, " _Berapa jumlah anak yang kau inginkan?"_

Yury berdiam untuk beberapa saat, " _Saat saya kecil rumah saya terasa sepi karena saya tidak memiliki saudara, saya pun setidaknya menginginkan dua anak, tapi saya tidak memaksakan harus memiliki dua anak. Penelitian menemukan bahwa omega laki laki memiliki tingkat kesuburan yang paling rendah di antara beta perempuan dan omega perempuan, bagi saya kehamilan pada omega laki laki adalah keajaiban dan saya menerimanya dengan suka cita bila suatu saat diberi anak dengan Baek Jin."_

Setelah itu mereka membahas akan seperti apa pernikahannya, lalu diputuskan menggelar upacara pernikahan dengan adat Timur di Timur Daya, lalu dilanjutkan dengan pesta dengan pengaruh Barat di Timur Laut.

Timofei membawa kamera dan dia banyak memotret, dia juga memotret Yury saat bersiap siap dengan pakaian adat Negeri Timur Daya.

Timofei berkata, "Akhirnya aku melihat Kakak dengan pakaian adat ini juga, walaupun rambut Kakak yang pendek tidak sesuai dengan adat Negeri Timur Daya. Bagaimana rasanya?"

Yury menjawab, "Rasanya tentu berbeda dari baju kita yang biasa. Kalau saja aku boleh mengubahnya, aku akan membuatnya menjadi lebih seperti baju kita yang biasa."

Timofei tertawa, "Mana bisa begitu?"

Sementara pada pesta penikahan, Baek Jin mengenakan gaun berwarna putih yang lengannya menutupi lukisan di lengan kirinya.

Dia ditemani kakaknya, Baek Sujin, yang bertanya, " _Apa rasanya menggunakan baju orang Barat?"_

Baek Jin menjawab, " _Sebenarnya masih mirip mirip dengan bajuku sehari hari, juga dengan baju Ayah dan baju Junghoon. Hanya saja baju ini tidak ada ikatan sama sekali, baju ini juga panjang sampai kalau aku menggunakan celana di dalamnya celanaku tidak akan terlihat."_

Baek Sujin bertanya lagi, " _Kau menggunakan celana di dalam baju ini?"_

Baek Jin menjawab, " _Bukan itu maksudku, Kak. Itu hanya perandaian. Aku tidak menggunakan celana di dalam baju ini. Rasanya aneh karena biasanya kita, kau dan aku, menggunakan celana di dalam baju kita."_

Baek Sujin akhirnya berkata, " _Memang baju orang Barat dengan baju kita orang Timur benar benar berbeda."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saat ini kita sudah sampai di tengah jumlah chapter yang kurencanakan -dan sudah kuedit, hehe.
> 
> Aku mau cerita tentang kenapa aku nulis fanfic ini. Ya, walaupun aku juga lupa sih kenapa awalnya aku bikin plot fanfic ini.
> 
> Seingatku, aku terinspirasi seberapa cepat Yurijin dekat, Yuri sudah suka Jin dari jaman Jin dance dan Jin semacam cinta pandangan pertama ke Yuri.
> 
> Aku juga ingin sebuah cerita yang menekankan perbedaan background mereka. Mereka dari dua negara berbeda, (Uzbekistan, lalu pindah ke) Rusia dan Korea Selatan.
> 
> Ini alasan kenapa aku buat Yury punya dua keluarga, orangtuanya yang sudah meninggal dan keluarga angkatnya, sementara Jin hanya punya keluarga Baek.
> 
> Aku juga sangat ingin menulis tentang pengelihatan Yuri yang buruk. Sebuah detail kecil yang aku sukai.
> 
> Satu lagi tentang Yuri yang ingin aku tunjukan adalah dia menangis dengan terbuka(?), kalau nangis ya nangis saja. Aku juga suka detail itu.
> 
> Hal yang tadinya tidak aku rencanakan tapi malah aku tulis adalah soal tato Jin. Rasanya salah nulis Jin tanpa tatonya yang cantik. Jadinya aku masukan tato Jin, cuma tato bunganya sih itupun aku ubah sesuai keperluan cerita.
> 
> Tapi soal Jin dan dansa aku memang sengaja menulis seperti itu. Karena Jin dan dance tidak bisa dipisahkan, aku pikir Jin dalam fic ini juga harus jago banget dansa.
> 
> Visualisasi Yury yang berambut pendek dengan baju adat bisa dilihat dari IG Yuri di foto yang dia pakai hanbok.


	8. Chapter 8

Mama sangat suka pada Jin. Mungkin karena Jin adalah menantu pertama dan satu satunya untuk saat ini. Mama menyiapkan rumah tambahan di samping rumah utama untuk ditinggali Yury dan Jin, rumah itu berisikan satu kamar utama dan satu kamar tamu, dua kamar mandi, ruang tengah, ruang makan dan dapur. Ruang makan dan dapur pada rumah tambahan itu hampir seperti tidak ada gunanya karena pada waktu makan Mama selalu menyuruh Jin dan Yury ikut makan di rumah utama.

Tidak jarang pada sore hari Mama pergi ke rumah tambahan untuk menemui Jin. Mama sering datang tiba tiba dan mengagetkan Jin, tapi Jin tetap menerimanya dengan ramah.

Suatu hari Mama datang dan tiba tiba saja memerintah pada pelayan, "Buatkan aku teh. _Jinnie, kau mau teh atau kopi?"_

Jin menjawab, " _Kopi_ , Mama."

Mama memerintah lagi, "Buatkan aku teh dan kopi untuk Jinnie, bawa ke ruang tengah."

Mama langsung saja pergi ke ruang tengah dan duduk di kursi dekat jendela, dimana matahari sore yang lembut dan cantik bisa masuk melalui jendela. Di sana ada dua kursi dan satu meja di antaranya, sangat nyaman untuk menghabiskan sore dengan berbincang dan minum teh.

Mama kemudian meletakan suatu kotak kayu di meja, dia berkata, " _Ayo duduk di sini, Jinnie._ "

Dan saat Jin duduk, Mama membuka kotak kayu itu dan bercerita, " _Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."_

Di dalam kotak itu Jin melihat kalung emas mengkilap yang disimpan dengan rapi. Tentu saja dia terkejut, "Mama, _dalam rangka apa memberiku hadiah?"_

Mama menjawab, " _Itu tidak penting, apa ada aturan dalam memberi hadiah? Aku rasa tidak. Biar aku pakaikan di lehermu."_

Kalung emas yang sebenarnya mungil dan ringan itu terasa memiliki beratnya tersendiri di leher Jin, tapi dia tetap memakainya.

Mama tiba tiba bertanya, " _Apa kau tertarik belajar bahasa Barat? Aku sudah mempersiapkan guru untukmu, dia bisa mengajar pagi hingga siang, namanya Angelina."_

Jin berat hati bila tidak mengiyakan, meskipun belum memikirkannya tapi kemampuan bahasa akan sangat berguna apalagi karena untuk ke depannya Jin tinggal di negara yang menggunakan bahasa Barat.

Jadi hal inilah yang menjadi kegiatan sehari hari baru bagi Jin. Setelah sarapan Evgeniya akan menyuruh pelayan mendandani Jin macam macam.

Evgeniya beralasan, "Kau harus tampil dengan pantas di hadapan orang lain, sekalipun itu hanya seorang guru bahasa."

Evgeniya berkata semaunya dalam bahasa Barat dan tidak memikirkan apa Jin benar benar memahami ucapannya. Untungnya Mama sering ada di rumah dan akan menerjemahkan apa yang Evgeniya katakan.

Pelajaran Jin berakhir saat makan siang dan setelah itu Jin seperti tidak diizinkan meninggalkan rumah utama, selalu ada yang ingin bicara padanya. Tapi kadang memang Jin sendiri yang ingin tinggal saat melihat Arina memasak.

Arina memasak hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu dan tidak tidak benar benar menyiapkan masakan untuk dua belas orang. Dia sering membuat kue, kudapan dan panganan yang ringan juga mudah dibuat.

Arina bertanya dengan hati hati, "Apa kau mau mencoba?"

Bila Arina yang berkata dengan kata kata yang mudah, Jin biasanya dapat memahami. Jin menjawab, "Aku mau."

Arina menjelaskan, "Aku sedang membuat pangsit. Kau tinggal memasukan isian ke dalam kulit pangsit lalu menutupnya. Setelah itu kita akan memasaknya, bisa dengan menggoreng atau mengukus. Sekarang lihat aku bagaimana menutup kulit pangsit."

Arina mencontohkannya, tanpa kata kata pun Jin bisa mengikuti apa yang Arina lakukan.

Tiba tiba perhatian Jin teralih karena Yury memeluknya dari belakang dan berkata, " _Jina_ , _aku pulang ke rumah dan tidak menemukanmu, ternyata kau di sini."_

Jin menoleh ke arah Yury. Omega harusnya menyambut alphanya saat mereka datang, tapi apa yang Jin lakukan sekarang?

Yury mengecup kening Jin dan bertanya, " _Ada apa? Lanjutkan saja, nanti kalau sudah jadi tinggal aku makan."_

Arina berseru, "Hentikan bercium ciuman di dapur, lebih baik kau pergi mandi, Yura."

Yury akhirnya duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di sebelah Jin, "Bagaimana kalau aku membantu? Masih seberapa banyak?"

Arina menjawab, "Tinggal sedikit lagi. Kalau kau mau membantu itu terserah padamu, tapi hati hati karena kemejamu putih, sayang kalau kotor."

Yury menggulung lengan kemejanya sesiku dan pergi mencuci tangannya dengan bersih. Dia kembali duduk dan menutup kulit pangsit dengan cara melipat yang berbeda dengan yang Arina ajarkan pada Jin.

Jin hanya memperhatikan Yury yang menutup kulit pangsit dengan berbagai macam cara. Jin mengenali satu cara sebagai pangsit yang sering dia lihat di Negeri Timur Daya, tapi tidak mengenali beberapa cara yang lain.

Yury bercerita sambil menunjuk masing masing pangsitnya, " _Yang ini gaya Timur Daya, yang ini gaya pesisir Timur Laut, yang ini gaya yang biasa dipakai di perbatasan Negeri Timur Laut dengan Negeri Utara, yang ini gaya Negeri Selatan."_

Jin tidak lagi melipat kulit pangsit karena bagian yang harusnya dia kerjakan diambil Yury, " _Alpha kelihatannya ahli sekali."_

Yury menjawab, " _Waktu ibu kandungku masih ada, aku selalu membantunya memasak pangsit. Siapa lagi yang akan membantunya kalau bukan aku, kan?"_

Bertepatan dengan kulit pangsit terakhir yang harus diisi dan ditutup, Sofiya tiba tiba datang dan berkata, "Kak Asha, aku membawa majalah yang kau pesan."

Arina segera menjawab, "Terimakasih, Sonya. Aku akan beres beres dulu lalu mengambilnya."

Pangsit yang siap dimasak kemudian diambil alih oleh pelayan yang juga akan memasak makan malam.

Setelah mencuci tangan Arina kemudian mengambil majalahnya dan membacanya di ruang tengah. Majalah itu berisi gambar dan berita, juga beberapa iklan.

Sementara Arina membaca majalahnya, Sofiya dan Yury membahas tentang hal yang tidak Jin pahami, seperti misalnya saat Sofiya berkata, "Yura, rumah mode kesukaanmu akan mengeluarkan parfum baru, apa kau sudah tahu?"

Yury menjawab, "Aku sempat lihat iklannya. Aku kurang tertarik karena parfum sangat bersifat pribadi, aku harus tahu aromanya dulu. Sejujurnya aku lebih tertarik jaket kulit dari koleksi terbaru mereka."

Sofiya berkata, "Kalau kau akan pergi membeli entah apa yang sedang membuatmu tertarik, jangan lupa ajak Stefa. Dia ingin pergi ke butik tapi tidak ada laki laki yang bisa menemaninya."

Yury berkata, "Kalau begitu aku yang akan pergi dengan Stefa."

Yury akhirnya bicara dengan Stefa, "Ada perlu apa sampai harus pergi ke butik segala?"

Stefaniya menjawab, "Aku menemukan seorang perancang keturunan Timur Daya yang membuka butik di Timur Laut. Aku rasa dia yang paling tepat bila aku ingin membuat sebuah baju yang memiliki banyak pengaruh Timur."

Yury terdengar tertarik, "Akan bagus juga sepertinya kalau kita pergi mengajak Jina."

Akhirnya di suatu hari libur mereka bertiga pergi ke butik itu. Jin hanya mengikuti kemana Yury dan Stefa pergi, dia hanya memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang dipenuhi baju baju yang terpajang pada boneka peraga.

Stefa membicarakan pola baju dengan si perancang sementara Jin berkata, "Aku menyadari sesuatu."

Yury bertanya padanya, "Apa itu?"

Jin menjawab, " _Tidak seperti orang Timur, kalian memiliki perbedaan mencolok antara pakaian laki laki dan pakaian perempuan."_

Yury membenarkan, " _Iya, itu benar. Aku juga menyadari pakaian orang Timur lebih tidak terikat jenis kelamin. Kau tahu, baju yang kau pakai hari ini pun meskipun persis dengan apa yang Junghoon pakai akan dianggap pakaian perempuan bagi orang Barat, Gennya juga menganggap begitu -dia bilang semua orang Timur menggunakan gaun, sementara gaun bagi orang Barat khusus untuk perempuan._ Agak sedikit membingungkan, bukan?"

Jin berkata, "Iya, membingungkan."

Yury menambahkan lagi, " _Pada dasarnya pakaian tidak memiliki jenis kelamin, hanya ada orang orang yang senang memisah misahkannya, contohnya seperti sepatu tumit tinggi yang Stefa pakai hari ini, dulu sepatu seperti itu dipakai oleh laki laki di Barat, terutama yang berkuda."_

Stefa yang sudah selesai diukur tubuhnya menegur Yury dan Jin sambil kembali memakai mantelnya, "Halo, sepasang merpati, apa tidak ada yang ingin jahit baju juga? Tidakkah Kak Jin tertarik membuat sebuah baju yang agak sedikit memiliki pengaruh Barat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pangsit itu dumpling


	9. Chapter 9

Yury sudah sangat mengetahui kalau Jin akan selalu ada di rumah utama saat sore hari dan bukan di rumah mereka di rumah tambahan, jadi saat dia pulang kerja dia tidak akan pulang ke rumah tambahan tapi ke rumah utama lebih dulu.

Jin akan menyambutnya di depan pintu bersama pelayan yang memang selalu ada di sana, lalu mereka akan berjalan menyeberangi taman yang memisahkan rumah utama dan rumah tambahan untuk membersihkan diri lalu bersiap untuk mengikuti makan malam.

Jin sering bertanya, "Bagaimana pekerjaan Alpha hari ini?"

Jujur saja Yury memiliki banyak hal untuk diceritakan, tapi dia tahu karena kendala bahasa dan istilah tidak semua cerita akan dipahami Jin dengan mudah dan menceritakan suatu istilah secara rinci bisa sangat melelahkan, maka dari itu Yury berusaha bercerita sesederhana mungkin tanpa menghilang inti dari hal yang ingin dia ceritakan.

Sementara Jin, dia selalu punya hal untuk diceritakan, dia selalu menceritakan hal hal kecil dan sederhana yang terjadi di rumah. dia bercerita, "Hari ini Kak Asha dan Gennya bertengkar."

Yury yang sudah mengenal Arina dan Evgeniya sejak lama tidak heran, "Mereka selalu bertengkar sejak aku pertama bertemu mereka. Kali ini apa yang mereka permasalahkan?"

Jin menjawab, "Gennya membeli baju baju baru untuk menyambut musim panas dan Kak Asha tidak menyukai baju baju itu, katanya terlalu pendek, tapi Gennya bilang baju baju itu adalah mode terbaru. Aku tidak mau memihak salah satunya, aku juga tidak bisa berkata banyak karena bagiku baju orang Barat saja sudah aneh."

Yury tertawa, "Masih masalah itu rupanya. Mereka memang begitu, tidak pernah berubah, Kak Asha menyukai baju yang tertutup, tapi Gennya berpakaian sesuai apa yang muncul di majalah. Dia menyukai bahan yang tembus pandang, juga menyukai pakaian yang memperlihatkan lutut dan bahu."

Jin bertanya, "Apa Gennya salah atau Kak Asha yang salah?"

Yury menjawab, "Untuk menentukan benar atau salahnya ada banyak hal yang harus kita perhatikan. Kak Asha memiliki keyakinan yang mengatur untuk menutup tubuh dari tulang selangka sampai ke siku dan bahu, sementara Gennya tidak memiliki keyakinan apapun, dia hidup bebas semaunya dengan aturan yang dia buat sendiri. Ini memang agak membingungkan, bagaimana bisa sebuah keluarga -kali ini lebih tepat kalau aku menyebut koloni, karena kita adalah koloni- memiliki keyakinan yang berbeda beda? Tapi inilah koloni kami dan kami memang memiliki keyakinan yang beragam."

Musim berganti lalu datanglah musim panas. Arina tetap menggunakan pakaiannya yang panjang sementara Evgeniya menggunakan gaun yang panjangnya di atas lutut dan memperlihatkan bahunya. Rambut Evgeniya disanggul seperti yang terlihat di salah satu majalah baru yang dia miliki sementara Arina memotong rambutnya sampai di atas bahu sesuai dengan apa yang terlihat di salah satu majalah baru juga.

Yury menyadari musim panas sudah datang dari rasa gerah saat menggunakan seragam kerjanya. Di musim musim yang lain, Yury sangat ingin selalu memakai mantel di atas seragam kerjanya, tapi saat musim panas bila diberi pilihan untuk bekerja tanpa pakaian mungkin dia akan memilih pilihan itu. Perbedaan suhu antara musim lain dengan musim panas memang sangat jauh.

Jin juga terlihat merasakan gerah yang sama. Di suatu hari libur yang mereka gunakan untuk bersantai di kamar, Jin terlihat hanya menggunakan baju gaya Timur yang panjangnya menyentuh setengah panjang betisnya saja, biasanya dia menggunakan celana tapi kali ini tidak, biasanya juga dia akan menggunakan baju lengan panjang yang menyerupai kemeja di dalam bajunya yang lain tapi kali ini dia juga tidak memakai baju itu. Dia hanya tidur menelungkup di ranjang sambil mengipasi diri dengan kipas tangan miliknya yang berwarna putih.

Yury menyentuh rambut Jin yang dibiarkan terurai, panjangnya tepat setengah punggungnya dan selalu dijaga sepanjang itu, "Mau aku panggilkan pelayan untuk menyanggul rambutmu?"

Jin menjawab, "Terimakasih, tapi aku rasa aku ingin mandi dulu sebelum itu."

Yury bertanya lagi, "Apa musim panas tidak sepanas saat ini di Negeri Timur Daya?"

Jin berbalik, tidur terlentang. Yury duduk bersila di sebelahnya, "Di bagian utara Negeri Timur Daya tidak sepanas di sini, tapi di bagian selatan Negeri Timur Daya lebih panas dari bagian utaranya. Tadinya aku pikir semakin ke utara akan jadi semakin dingin."

Yury berkata, "Memang rata ratanya seperti itu, tapi ada hal lain juga yang mempengaruhi cuaca. Apa kau tahu kalau Negeri Barat Jauh memiliki cuaca yang jauh lebih panas dari Negara Kepulauan padahal Negeri Barat Jauh berada lebih ke utara dibanding Negara Kepulauan?"

Jin duduk dan malah bertanya seakan akan diantidak mempercayai apa yang Yury katakan, "Benarkah?"

Yury berkata, "Aku rasa kau tidak akan mempercayainya sampai kau melihatnya sendiri."

Jin terdiam, tidak menjawab, mungkin dia tidak memahami kata kata Yury.

Jadi Yury berkata lagi, "Bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti bilan memungkinkan kita pergi ke Negeri Barat Jauh? Barat membangun jalur kereta yang menghubungkan Negeri Timur Laut, Negeri Utara dan Negeri Barat, jadi kita bisa berangkat dengan kereta itu. Lalu menaiki kapal pesiar dari Barat ke Negeri Barat Jauh. Atau kalau tidak ingin menginjakan kaki di Negeri Barat bisa juga menaiki kapal pesiar dari Negeri Selatan, tinggal kita ubah perjalanan kereta kita, setelah sampai di Negeri Utara kita berpindah menaiki kereta dengan tujuan Negeri Selatan."

Jin memiliki bola mata yang berwarna gelap seperti biasa orang Timur dan bulat dan besar, mata itu saat ini terlihat berbinar binar saat ini. Jin berseru, "Aku mau!"

Saat itu Yury tidak bisa memalingkan perhatiannya dari bagaimana Jin terlihat sangat rupawan dengan rambutnya yang dibuat bergelombang tapi tetap dibiarkan terurai saja. Jadi Yury mencuri cium dari bibir Jin, niatnya hanya satu kecupan kecil yang polos, tapi begitu Jin membalas menciumnya tidak ada lagi yang bisa di katakan polos.

Yury kemudian membaringkan Jin dan membuka pakaiannya. Baju gaya Timur yang Jin pakai kali ini sudah mendapatkan pengaruh dari Barat. Baju itu tidak dikencangkan dengan cara diikat di sisi sisi badan, tapi menggunakan kancing di sisi sisi badan yang lebih kokoh dan ringkas. Kerahnya juga dibuat sedikit lebih rendah jadi kalung emas yang Jin pakai bisa terpamerkan. Yury membuka kancing kancing itu.

Jumlah omega laki laki dalam masyarakat yang tidak terlalu banyak membuat banyak yang belum dapat dipahami tentang hidup dan tubuh mereka, salah satunya adalah kenapa mereka memiliki kemungkinan kehamilan yang rendah dan bagaimana menanganinya.

Tapi bagi Yury itu tidak seberapa penting, menurutnya yang paling penting adalah menjadi bahagia selamanya bersama Jin. Yury memiliki banyak pengalaman tentang hubungan antara dua orang yang saling mencintai tanpa batasan lagi dan dari pengalamannya itu dia belajar bagaimana harus memperlakukan Jin; Memastikan kalau Jin nyaman dan menikmati dan tidak menyepelekan rasa tidak nyaman atau sakit yang Jin rasakan meskipun itu sedikit.

Yury menyisir rambut Jin yang jatuh menutupi keningnya, Yury berkata, "Kau benar, kau harus mandi dulu sebelum menyanggul rambutmu. Kita harus mandi sekarang."


	10. Chapter 10

Yury memeluk Jin dari belakang dan berkata, "Maaf, tapi sepertinya rencana kita pergi ke Barat Jauh tidak bisa terlaksana dalam waktu dekat."

Jin terkejut saat Yury memeluknya, sangat terkejut, tapi kemudian dia mengusap lengan suaminya dan memeluknya, "Tidak apa apa, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya."

Yury membawa badan Jin menghadapnya, sehingga Jin bisa melihat wajah Yury yang sedih. Dia berkata, "Sayangku, aku harus pergi selama tiga minggu."

Jin lagi lagi terkejut, tapi dia tidak bicara apa apa karena itu adalah bapgian dari pekerjaan Yury dan dia harus menerimanya.

Yury memeluknya erat, "Aku akan pulang untuk satu minggu setelah tiga minggu itu, akan seperti itu ke depannya untuk kurun waktu yang belum bisa aku pastikan."

Jin bersandar di bahu Yury, "Aku akan merindukanmu."

Yury mengusap kepala Jin, sambil mengeluh, "Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, namun apa dayaku? Aku ibaratnya boneka kecil yang bisa dimainkan dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya karena akulah yang menenggelamkan diri sendiri ke dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Jin sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan, jadi dia hanya memeluk Yury dan menyemangatinya, "Kau harus semangat, Alpha."

Padahal Jin sendiri tidak tahu bisakah dia tetap bersemangat bila jauh dari Yury.

Mama banyak mengeluh tentang pekerjaan Yury, Jin sampai pusing mendengarnya, tapi dia tahu Mama mengatakan semua hal yang dia katakan karena dia menyayangi Yury dan ingin Yury hidup dengan tenang dan aman. Mama berkata kepada Jin, "Kalau kau merasa kesepian ditinggal anakku yang nakal itu, tinggallah di rumah utama."

Evgeniya segera menambahkan, "Jinnie bisa tidur denganku dan Kak Asha."

Stefaniya kesal, "Kak Gennya jangan menyimpan Kak Jinnie untuk diri sendiri begitu, aku juga ingin bersamanya!"

Evgeniya berkata, "Orang yang selama ini menyimpan Jinnie untuk diri sendiri adalah Kak Yura! Bukan aku!"

Memang ditinggalkan oleh Yury terasa sepi, tapi Jin masih memiliki saudara ipar yang membuat hari harinya menjadi tidak seberapa sepi seperti yang awalnya dia bayangkan.

Yury kembali saat Jin memasuki musim cintanya, karena itulah selama seminggu Yury di rumah tidak banyak yang mereka lakukan selain bercinta. Semua seperti disengaja, seperti sudah Yury atur.

Jadi Jin bertanya, "Apakah Alpha sengaja pulang saat musim cintaku?"

Yury tersenyum, "Sepertinya aku ketahuan. Iya, memang aku sengaja mengajukan libur saat bertepatan dengan musim cintamu. Aku bersyukur kau selalu mendapat musim cinta yang teratur karena itu memudahkanku juga."

Jin bertanya, "Kalau musim cintaku tidak teratur, apa kau akan tetap pergi?"

Yury dengan sedih menjawab, "Sayangnya aku akan tetap pergi."

Karena lama tidak bertemu, rasanya waktu seminggu seperti sedetik. Jin dengan cepat akan merindukan Yury tapi dia tidak akan mengatakan hal yang mungkin membuat suaminya itu merasa sedih dan terbebani. Jin hanya akan meratapi keadaannya dengan duduk di ruang tengah memandang ke arah pagar rumah lewat jendela, berharap Yury tiba tiba pulang dan tidak akan pergi lagi.

Jin melihat seseorang memasuki pekarangan rumah Susanna Kim dan pelayan membukakannya pintu. Orang itu membawa sebuah rangkaian bunga berisi bunga lavender yang ungu dan tulip yang putih, itu adalah bunga yang Jin bawa pada hari pesta pernikahannya di Negeri Timur Daya. Begitu ditanya apa keperluannya datang oleh pelayan, orang yang membawa karangan bunga itu menjawab, "Saya kemari untuk mengantar rangkaian bunga untuk Nyonya Jin Pak dari Tuan Yury Albertovich Pak."

Jin tentu menerima bunga itu, "Iya, itu saya sendiri."

Jin tidak mengerti bagaimana cara Yury dapat mengiriminya rangkaian bunga, tapi dia tidak begitu memusingkannya. Bersama dengan rangkaian bunga itu terdapat kartu ucapan berisi kata kata manis yang membuat Jin terus tersenyum, kartu itu ditulis lewat mesin ketik dan bukan tulisan tangan, siapapun bisa mengetiknya tapi nama Yury Albertovich Pak tertera di bawahnya. Jin masih mengalami kesulitan memahami tulisan tangan dalam aksara Barat, jadi tulisan yang diketik seperti ini lebih baik.

Itu adalah saat terakhir Jin tersenyum sangat bahagia karena setelahnya Yury dengan sedih pamit, "Aku akan pergi untuk waktu yang lama."

Jin sangat sedih mendengarnya.

Apalagi begitu Yury menambahkan, "Aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan kembali lagi atau tidak."

Hari itu Yury pamit seakan akan dia benar benar mencampakan Jin. Seluruh keluarga juga merasa dicampakan, terutama Mama yang bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun.

Kabar pecahnya perang baru muncul di surat kabar dan radio setelah Yury pergi. Untuk saat ini peperangan melibatkan hampir seluruh negara di dunia kecuali Negeri Barat Laut dan Negara Kepulauan tapi keadaan sangat mungkin berubah maka dari itu perang ini disebut Perang Dunia.

Jin tidak bisa tidak menangis dan Mama tidak bisa tidak panik, Mama terus memantau berita yang disiarkan dan itu membuat Jin makin sedih.

Timofei mengusulkan, "Bagaimana kalau kita bernyanyi?"

Timofei memainkan gitarnya, tapi dia tetap gagal membuat suasana menjadi lebih cerah di rumah. Jin sangat sedih sampai sampai dia memainkan lagu sedih dengan gitar.

Mama mengeluh, "Hentikan semua kesedihan ini!"

Tapi kemudian Sergey berkata, "Saat ini mungkin Mama bisa bilang begitu, tapi mungkin besok nasib kita tidak akan sebaik ini. Bagaimana kami tidak sedih apalagi jika mengingat Kak Yura."

Alam pun sepertinya menyetujui kesedihan mereka. Musim panas menjadi dingin, hal yang mengejutkan dan membawa lebih banyak perasaan sedih. Seberapa seringnya hujan turun setara dengan seberapa seringnya Jin menangis.

Sofiya menegur, "Sudah jangan menangis terus, matamu terlihat bengkak dan gelap, itu tidak bagus."

Jin bertanya, "Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menangis, Kak Sonya?"

Sofiya menjawab, "Yura pergi untuk membuat dunia lebih baik."

Jin membalas, "Apa gunanya dunia tanpanya?"

Sofiya hanya memeluk Jin, tidak lagi berkata apa apa.

Seakan itu belum cukup, surat kabar dan radio memberitakan Negeri Barat menjatuhkan bom di dua kota di Negeri Timur Daya. Jin menjadinlebih sedih dan panik. Dia dengan cepat bersurat kepada Baek Junghoon, bertanya tentang keadaan keluarga di sana.

Baek Junghoon mengatakan seluruh keluarga Baek dalam keadaan sehat, tapi mereka mengalami kesulitan setelah tragedi, semua barang kebutuhan menjadi langka dan mahal, Kerajaan kesulitan memperbaiki bangunan yang hancur dan menyembuhkan warga yang terluka, Yang Mulia Raja memangkas rambutnya yang panjang -dalam adat Timur, seseorang memangkas rambut panjangnya berarti mengalami kesedihan dan penyesalan yang mendalam.

Meskipun dalam keadaan yang sulit, bisnis harus tetap berjalan. Mama mempercayai Pavel dan Zlatan untuk menjadi perwakilannya dalam mengurus bisnis di Negeri Timur Daya.

Tapi kemudian yang kembali pulang hanyalah surat yang ditulis oleh Baek Junghoon. Surat itu menceritakan bagaimana banyak orang di Negeri Timur Daya jatuh sakit secara mendadak dan meninggal karena sebuah wabah, beberapa orang yang sakit adalah Tuan Baek Bonseung, Zlatan dan Pavel.

Seluruh keluarga bergegas pergi menjenguk Tuan Baek Bonseung, juga bermaksud menjemput Zlatan dan Pavel. Tapi ternyata semua tidak ada gunanya, ketiganya meninggal dalam perawatan dokter. Tuan Baek Bonseung dimakamkan di tanah pemakaman milik keluarga Baek sementara jasad Pavel dan Zlatan akan dibawa ke Negeri Timur Laut untuk dimakamkan di sana.

Jin marah pada Baek Junghoon, " _Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku lebih awal kalau Ayah sakit!?"_

Baek Junghoon menjawab, " _Aku langsung menulis padamu saat Ayah sakit! Itu sudah yang paling cepat yang aku bisa!_ "

Mereka berdebat, terbakar emosi. Baek Sujin lah yang akhirnya bisa melerai mereka.

Koloni Susanna Kim masih ada di rumah keluarga Baek saat itu. Simone berbisik, "Jin menyeramkan juga kalau marah."

Arina segera membalasnya dengan ketus, "Jangan bicara seperti itu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baek Jin itu aturan nama versi timur; nama keluarga - nama pribadi  
> Jin Baek itu aturan nama versi barat.  
> Bukan kesalahanan. Kali pertama Jin dipanggil Jin Baek adalah waktu Simone dan Yury ngomongin dia.
> 
> Jin di rumahnya dipanggil tuan tapi sama kurir bunga dipanggil nyonya. Pelayan Jin tahu Jin maunya dipanggil apa, tapi kurir bunga hanya mengikuti norma kalau omega ya dipanggil nyonya. Dia tipe yang akan manggil Mama dengan tuan.
> 
> Lavender dan tulip putih bisa ditemui di pemotretan Maps Magazine.


	11. Chapter 11

Kematian Pavel dan Zlatan membuat Mama terpukul. Tidak ada orang tua yang siap ditinggalkan oleh anak mereka. Dalam musim wabah yang sudah mulai sampai ke Negeri Timur Laut dan cuaca yang buruk, Mama takut ditinggalkan lagi.

Mama menyuruh semua anak dan menantunya yang masih hidup untuk tetap di rumah, Mama berkata, "Jangan pergi jalan jalan, di luar itu banyak penyakit. Kita terlalu dekat dengan sumber penyakit. Aku saja bekerja dari rumah, bisakah kalian juga bekerja dari rumah."

Anak anaknya hanya mengiyakan. Tapi sebenarnya tidak semua bisa menjalani kata Mama. Bagi Arina, Jin dan Evgeniya mungkin mudah saja mengikuti perintah Mama karena mereka tidak bekerja, tapi bagi Simone, Sofiya, Timofei, Sergey dan Stefaniya justru hal itu sulit; ada begitu banyak hal yang harus mereka masing masing urus di luar rumah.

Kehidupan yang sepertinya menjadi lebih kejam membuat banyak perempuan yang tadinya tidak begitu dipertimbangkan dalam dunia kerja mulai ikut bekerja. Sementara omega dianggap menyulitkan dan masih tidak mendapat tempat dalam dunia kerja.

Hal seperti ini memunculkan gaya baru dalam majalah. Setelah gaya potongan rambut yang pendek menjadi digemari, kali ini perempuan mengganti gaun dan rok mereka dengan celana juga menjadi terkenal. Celana dinilai lebih memudahkan pergerakan daripada rok.

Sofiya dan Stefaniya juga mengikuti gaya ini, Arina tidak memusingkannya, sementara Evgeniya tidak menyukainya.

Simone, merasa sebagai alpha yang bertanggung jawab akan kerukunan koloninya di saat Mama terpuruk dan Yury berperang, berkata, "Gaun, rok atau celana semuanya hanya baju. Tidak bisakah kita memakai apa yang membuat kita nyaman dan tidak menggunjingkan pilihan pakaian orang lain? Aku perempuan alpha dan aku pakai celana sejak kecil dan tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan."

Evgeniya berkata, "Itu karena Kak Syoma adalah alpha."

Sofiya berkata, "Teruslah berkutat pada narasi semacam itu, teruslah berjalan dalam lingkaran, Evgeniya."

Stefaniya berkata, "Lihat Kak Jin. Dia bisa pakai gaun lilIt, dia juga bisa pakai celana, dia dan orang Timur Daya berpakaian semau mereka dan tidak mengotakan jenis kelamin, kenapa kita tidak bisa?"

Beberapa waktu setelahnya Negeri Barat mengalami kekalahan dalam perang. Pemberontakan dari dalam negeri adalah salah satu alasan kuat dalam kalahnya Negeri Barat. Kelompok pemberontak berhasil melenyapkan pemimpin tertinggi Negeri Barat dan orang orang kepercayaannya, termasuk salah satunya kekasih yang masih belia dari si pemimpin tertinggi.

Akhirnya Yury pulang.

Yury pulang lewat jalur darat dan sudah dijemput oleh seluruh keluarganya. Matanya dengan cepat menemukan dimana Jin. Seperti sihir, Yury seperti hanya bisa melihat ke arah Jin dan Jin seorang.

Jin menatap Yury dengan bola mata besarnya yang berkaca kaca, bagaimana Yury sendiri tahan untuk tidak menangis melihatnya. Sambil memeluk Jin, Yury berkata, "Oh Tuhan, seberapa berdosanya aku membuatmu menangis."

Kedua tangan Jin memeluk pinggang Yuri dengan erat, dia menunduk jadi wajahnya berada di dada Yury. Dia terisak.

Yury mencium puncak kepala Jin dan menenangkannya, "Aku pulang, Jina. Aku pulang."

Yury hampir hampir melupakan keluarganya yang lain. Sementara Mama, Simone, Timofei dan Sergey terlihat biasa saja, para perempuan merubah penampilan mereka. Bahkan Baek Junghoon pun terlihat berbeda dengan rambutnya yang pendek.

Yury menyapa Baek Junghoon, masih dengan tidak melepaskan Jin dari tangannya, " _Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang, Junghoon. Terimakasih. Apa Ayah juga datang?"_

Baek Junghoon yang tadinya tersenyum berubah sedih, " _Ayah sudah tiada, Kak Yuri. Ayahku dan dua adikmu meninggal karena wabah."_

Mama mengerti apa yang Yury dan Baek Junghoon bicarakan, Mama segera menambahkan, "Pasha dan Zlatko sudah tiada, Yura."

Napas Yury tercekat, tapi sudah jelas tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan saat ini, Yury hanya bisa berdoa, "Semoga Tuhan menerima jiwa mereka."

Dalam perjalanan pulang Yury dan Jin hanya berdua di salah satu mobil yang Mama bawa, tidak ada yang menemani mereka kecuali supir.

Yury tidak melepaskan tangan Jin dari genggamannya. Dia terus menerus mengelus cincin yang berada di jari manis Jin. Yury memikirkan tentang seberapa dekat manusia dengan kematian, tapi tentu tidak bijak rasanya mengatakan hal itu pada Jin saat ini.

Kehidupan terasa jauh lebih baik setelahnya, mungkin juga karena Yury tidak lagi berada dekat dengan tentara yang berperang. Dia ada di rumahnya dalam pelukan Jin yang damai. Yury bisa kembali menekuni kegemarannya memotret dan orang yang paling sering dia potret adalah Jin, baik itu dalam tampilan resmi saat akan pergi ke pesta atau saat menggunakan pakaian musim panas yang ringan dan segar. Yury dan teman temannya tidak selalu membicarakan tentang bagaimana cara mencegah orang meninggal, tapi juga bisa memperhatikan bagaimana cara menjalani hidup dengan lebih baik.

Sebuah perusahaan asal Negara Barat mengembangkan obat yang bisa menghentikan musim cinta. Obat itu ditolak karena dinilai melawan alam, tapi bila berpikir seperti itu berarti semua obat harusnya dilarang karena melawan alam yang sudah memberikan penyakit, pada kenyataan itu bukan pendapat yang benar menurut Yury. Di Negeri Barat obat itu masih beredar meski terlarang, sementara Negeri Utara dan Negeri Timur Laut tertarik mengenai obat itu.

Jin mungkin mengalami musim cinta yang mudah karena dia memiliki Yury, tapi Yury tahu sendirian dalam musim cinta adalah hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Terutama bagi Arina, Yury tahu cerita bagaimana Arina dijual oleh orang tuanya sendiri karena dia seorang omega yang memiliki musim cinta. Yury tahu bagaimana para alpha yang mencium wangi musim cinta Arina dan Evgeniya akan tertarik pada para omega itu tanpa bisa mengendalikan diri. Jujur, Yury juga sempat tertarik pada wangi mereka, itu adalah naluri alpha yang ada pada dirinya, tapi Mama selalu mengajarkan untuk melindungi omega manapun yang ditemui, entah itu saudara atau orang asing, Mama juga mengajarkan alpha yang memanfaatkan musim cinta omega untuk kesenangannya semata adalah seburuk buruknya manusia.

Jadi Yury menawarkan obat itu pada Arina, "Kak Asha, aku ingin bicara dengan Kakak."

Arina menjawab, "Katakan saja, Yura, jangan merasa segan seperti itu."

Yury akhirnya menjelaskan, "Kak, saat ini sudah ditemukan obat untuk menghentikan musim cinta, obat itu disebut Supresan, sejauh ini Supresan ini aman-"

Belum selesai Yury menjelaskan, Arina berseru, "Berikan obat itu padaku, Yura!"

Yury pun tidak merasa ada yang harus dijelaskan lagi karena sejauh ini Supresan adalah obat yang aman untuk digunakan tentunya bila sesuai dosis sama seperti obat lain. Jadi Yury membelikannya untuk Arina.

Yury juga menawarkannya pada Evgeniya, tapi Evgeniya berkata, "Tidakkah itu melawan apa yang sudah alam berikan padaku?"

Yury menerima jawabannya, dia tidak suka berdebat dengan orang yang memiliki paham yang berbeda.

Yury juga menawarkannya pada Sofiya dan Stefaniya, "Obat ini bisa mencegah kehamilan dan menghentikan datang bulan."

Sofiya berkata, "Aku tidak pernah dan tidak berniat untuk bercinta, jadi untuk apa aku minum obat itu?"

Stefaniya lalu berkata, "Aku mungkin akan tertarik karena aku tidak suka repotnya datang bulan ... Tapi aku takut."

Yury mengusap kepala adik perempuannya yang paling kecil itu, "Kalau kau masih ragu apalagi takut, aku tidak menyarankan padamu untuk mencobanya."

Lalu terakhir dia memberitahu perihal obat itu kenapa Jin, Yury berkata, "Bukan bermaksud apa apa, hanya kau punya pilihan kalau tidak ingin mengalami musim cinta."

Jin menjawab, "Aku tidak mungkin menggunakan obat itu karena yang aku mau adalah punya anak darimu, Alpha."

Yury tidak pernah membahas mengenai anak dengan Jin karena keduanya tahu bahwa kehamilan pada omega laki laki sulit terjadi, tapi Yury tetap tersentuh mendengar apa yang Jin katanya, "Terimakasih, Jina."

Jin membalas, "Aku yang harusnya berterimakasih. Kau bisa memilih untuk menikahi perempuan setelah Ayah menolakmu, tapi Alpha tetap menginginkanku."

Yury mengelus wajah Jin, "Jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku memang harus berterimakasih padamu yang setia menungguku di saat aku bahkan tidak tahu apa aku akan kembali atau justru tiada."

Perlahan Yury mendekat untuk mengecup bibir Jin. Satu ciuman penuh kasih dan rindu yang dibalas Jin dengan perasaan yang sama.

Yury menjadi agak sedikit arogan, merasa ada di atas angin dan bisa melakukan semua hal di dunia ini. Dia berkata pada Jin, "Mintalah sesuatu, akan aku penuhi kemauanmu."

Jin berpikir dulu, "Apapun itu?"

Yury baru tersadar, ada banyak hal yang mungkin dia tidak bisa lakukan, tapi dia tetap berkata pada Jin, "Iya, apapun."

Jin akhirnya menjawab, "Dengan kau ada dalam pelukanku itupun sudah cukup."

Jin mengecup bibir Yury sekali lalu melanjutkan perkataannya, "Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin aku lakukan yang aku pikir butuh persetujuan dari Alpha. Orang Timur biasanya memangkas rambut mereka atau malah menggunduli kepala mereka saat menghadapi kesedihan yang dalam, Junghoon dan kakakku, Sujin, melakukannya saat Ayah meninggal, Yang Mulia Raja juga melakukannya di hadapan rakyat setelah bom meledak di Negeri Timur Daya. Aku merasa aku juga harus melakukannya, tapi Mama dan saudara saudaramu tidak melakukannya untuk Pasha dan Zlatan, mereka melakukannya karena gaya yang ada di majalah. Aku pun jadi berpikir apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan."

Yury berkata, "Kalau kau merasa memangkas rambut adalah hal yang penting, kau harus melakukannya, Sayangku. Biarlah orang lain dengan hal hal yang mereka lakukan, yang terpenting adalah hal apa yang kau yakini."


	12. Chapter 12

Evgeniya akhirnya menikah dengan seseorang yang berasal dari Negeri Utara. Pernikahannya digelar dengan megah dan meriah. Kalau boleh jujur pernikahan Yury dan Jin memakan lebih banyak uang daripada pernikahan Evgeniya, tapi Mama tidak menyesalinya. Mama jadi tahu menggelar pernikahan dengan adat Timur ternyata sangat mahal, biayanya berlipat ketika Yury dan Jin menggelar dua pesta.

Mama merasa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk bertanya kepada anak anaknya yang lain tentang pilah hidup mereka. Mama bertanya, "Jadi bagaimana, apa ada yang mau menyusul Yura dan Gennya menikah?"

Arina diam dan tidak menjawab, Mama tahu jawaban dalam diamnya itu; Arina memang tidak merencanakan akan menikah. Pengalaman hidupnya yang pahit membuatnya merasa pernikahan hanya akan mendatangkan sengsara.

Mama berkata lagi, "Ini bukan paksaan. Aku sudah membahas hal ini dengan Asha, Syoma dan Sonya sebelum pernikahan Yura. Pertanyaan ini hanya supaya aku bisa mempersiapkan melepas kalian untuk menikah."

Si kembar Sergey dan Stefaniya saling bertatapan. Mereka tidak begitu mirip satu sama lain meskipun mereka kembar, mungkin perbedaan itu lebih jelas terlihat karena yang satunya laki laki dan yang satunya perempuan sehingga mereka terlihat seperti kakak adik biasa

Stefaniya bicara, seperti mewakili Sergey bicara, "Kami belum pernah memikirkannya."

Sementara Timofei menjawab, "Aku sepertinya akan menikah, Papa sudah memilihkan seseorang untukku."

Mama tertawa, "Ya, ya, ya, sebuah cerita perjodohan lagi. Apa Papamu itu memaksamu?"

Timofei menjawab, "Papa mendorongku untuk melalukannya, tapi aku masih bisa menolak kalau aku ternyata tidak cocok dengan calon pilihan Papa."

Mama mengangguk, "Bagus, karena kehidupan itu bukan cuma berpusat pada pernikahan. Aku tidak berkata menikah dan berkeluarga itu buruk, keluarga adalah sesuatu yang tergantung bagaimana sikapmu. Saat kau berkeluarga dengan seseorang, kau punya seseorang untuk saling berbagi perasaan dan juga kesulitan dalam hidup, tanpa orang untuk berbagi hidup akan terasa sepi. Untukku keluarga bukan hanya tentang anak anak kandung, tapi kalian -anak anak yang aku angkat- adalah keluargaku seutuhnya."

Hanya dalam hitungan bulan setelah pernikahannya, Evgeniya akhirnya hamil. Mama bahagia mendengarnya begitu juga dengan kebanyakan anggota koloni lain. Kecuali Arina.

Arina berkata dengan berbisik, "Kelahiran bayi bukanlah kabar yang baik untukku. Bagaimana bisa manusia berbahagia ketika menghadirkan sesosok manusia lainnya yang bahkan tak berdosa ke dalam kehidupan yang kejam ini? Aku tidak pernah bisa memahaminya."

Jin tidak membalas perkataan Arina, tapi dalam hati dia adalah salah satu dari manusia yang berbahagia atas kelahiran bayi, hanya saja kali ini dadanya dipenuhi perasaan iri, iri pada Evgeniya.

Saat hanya berdua di kamar, Yury selalu menenangkannya, memeluknya dan berkata, "Hanya kau saja sudah cukup bagiku."

Jin berkata, "Tapi aku tetap juga menginginkannya."

Yury berkata, "Aku paham, Sayangku. Kita akan tetap berusaha tapi aku tidak suka melihatmu sedih seperti ini. Aku selalu mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi."

Yury tidak mengerti,

Tiba tiba pintu kamar mereka diketuk.

Siapa yang berani berani mengganggu saat pasangan berada di kamar mereka. Jadi Yury bertanya, "Ada perlu apa?"

Seseorang dibalik pintu berkata, "Tuan Yury, Nona Arina muntah muntah dan sekarang jatuh pingsan."

Hari itu sudah malam saat Arina dibawa ke rumah sakit dengan Yury menemaninya, sementara yang lain tetap tinggal di rumah.

Yury merasa dia bersalah. Setelah akhirnya dirawat barulah diketahui bahwa supresan yang Arina gunakan membawa akibat buruk pada tubuhnya. Meskipun memang supresan berhasil menghentikan musim cinta Arina. Yury berkata kepada Jin yang mendengarkannya mengeluh, "Supresan ini harusnya aman, dia telah diuji dan memang terbukti aman. Banyak orang bisa hidup dengan sehat meski mengkonsumsi supresan. Memang ada yang merasakan efek sampingnya, tapi tidak seburuk yang Kak Asha rasakan. Kalau begini Kak Asha tidak bisa mengkonsumsinya lagi, dia harus berhenti."

Jadi Yury melarang, "Kak Asha, hentikan mengkonsumsi obat supresan itu. Obat itu buruk untuk Kakak, tubuh Kakak tidak kuat dengan kandungan obat itu."

Tapi Arina tidak mendengarkannya, dia berdalih, "Kalau omega lain bisa menikmati obat itu kenapa aku tidak bisa? Aku hanya ingin tidak memiliki urusan lagi dengan yang namanya musim cinta, keinginanku semudah itu, Yura."

Bagaimanapun Yury menjelaskan, Arina selalu menolaknya, sampai akhirnya Yury mengambil semua persediaan obatnya.

Arina berkata pada Mama, "Ma, Yura ikut campur dalam ranah pribadiku."

Tapi Mama memihak kepada Yury, Yury bersyukur akan hal itu, "Yura melakukannya demi keselamatanmu. Supresan bisa membunuhmu, Asha."

Arina akhirnya diam dan tidak berkata apa apa lagi tentang supresan.

Kala itu Mama dan Yury akhirnya merasa lega, padahal mereka tidak tahu kalau Arina diam diam membeli supresan sendiri dengan menyuruh pelayan yang pergi membelinya.

Hal itu baru diketahui saat akhirnya Arina akhirnya dilarikan lagi ke rumah sakit dan dinyatakan kritis, hanya dalam hitungan hari Arina akhirnya tiada.

Yury merasa ini semua salahnya, sambil menangis dalam pelukan Jin dia berkata, "Aku yang memperkenalkan supresan padanya, kematiannya adalah salahku."

Jin berkata, "Tidak, Alpha. Kau sudah mengingatkannya kalau obat itu berbahaya bagi Kak Asha, jadi dimana letak kesalahanmu? Apa supresan itu jahat? Tentu tidak, katamu sendiri banyak orang yang bisa hidup dengan tetap menggunakan supresan, tapi memang ada segelintir yang lemah terhadap obat itu seperti Kak Asha."

Yury pun merasa sangat bersalah pada Mama. Mama sekali lagi kehilangan anaknya, kehilangan keluarga, Yury paham seberapa menyakitkannya itu.

Tapi kehidupan harus tetap berjalan, Mama masih memiliki Simone, Sofiya, Yury dan Jin, Evgeniya meskipun Evgeniya tidak lagi tinggal serumah dengannya, juga Sergey dan Stefaniya, sementara Timofei akhirnya kembali tinggal bersama keluarga kandungnya; keluarga Anzardi.

Seluruh anggota keluarga Anzardi akhirnya berkumpul dan menetap di Negeri Utara, meskipun beberapa dari mereka masih sering memiliki urusan atau hanya sekedar berjalan jalan ke negara negara di sekitarnya. Seperti Timofei yang masih sering bisa dijumpai di rumah Susanna Kim di Negeri Timur Laut.

Akhirnya Yury dan Jin memutuskan mengangkat tiga orang anak. Anak anak memiliki nasib sama seperti Yury dan Jin; ditinggalkan orang tua mereka, ada yang meninggal saat melahirkan, meninggal karena peperangan, tapi ada juga yang memang sengaja dibuang.

Dalam usia bayi seperti ini masih sulit menentukan apakah seseorang memiliki jenis alpha, beta atau omega. Yang bisa dipastikan hanya Yury dan Jin mengangkat satu orang anak laki laki dan dua orang anak perempuan. Dua diantaranya seumuran sementara salah satu anak perempuan mereka berusia lebih muda tiga tahun, Jin pertama menggendong anak yang paling kecil itu saat dia masih bayi merah. Seperti pada anak anak Mama, anak anak Yury dan Jin juga tidak dirubah nama keluarga asal mereka. Kecuali yang tidak memiliki nama sejak awal, dia akan menggunakan nama keluarga Yury yaitu Pak.

Mama terlihat bahagia, "Akhirnya ada seseorang yang bisa memanggilku Oma. Kalian ingin dipanggil apa oleh anak anak kalian."

Yury menjawab, "Yang biasa saja, seperti ayahku dulu, aku ingin dipanggil Papa."

Mama bertanya, "Dan Jin?"

Jin menjawab, "Aku ingin dipanggil _Ayah_ , kalau boleh."

Mama membalas, "Tentu saja boleh, Jinnie. Panggilan itu sama seperti caramu memanggil Bonseung, kan."


End file.
